


Shards of Shattered Glass

by LilGray1326



Series: Shattered Glass Trilogy [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGray1326/pseuds/LilGray1326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Jeremy killed Kol he never made it to the Otherside? What if instead he stuck around in one form or another to seek vengeance on all those who have wronged him. This is the story of what could have happened if Kol wasn't as dead and gone as everyone had thought.  Rated MA for violence, bad language, and sexy bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hope You Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: First things first, this story is inspired by the amazing story ‘A Shadow in the Mirror’ by Cuinawen (https://cuinawen.wordpress.com/one-shots/a-shadow-in-the-mirror/), which was written for Bertie Bott’s 2014 ‘Every Flavor Spook Fest’ answering the prompt: I woke up to hear knocking on glass. At first, I thought it was the window until I heard it come from the mirror again. 
> 
> If you have a chance to read her story do it… I believe it won first prize and although I didn’t read any of the other entries I’m not surprised this one won as it’s easily one of the best stories I’ve read (in any Fandom) in a really long time. In fact, go read hers then come back and read mine, I’ll wait. Lol.
> 
> Back? It was awesome right? So now this story is NOT a cross-over and it starts in The Vampire Diaries Season 04, Episode 12, ‘A View to a Kill’. I think it’ll be obvious where it’s picking up so I won’t go into details here.
> 
> The main character in this story is Kol Mikaelson but the romantic relationships in this story are mostly Damon/Elena with a very teeny tiny bit of Tyler/Caroline and Klaus/Caroline  
> Special thanks goes out to my Beta Extraordinaire, Lauren, who helped me plot out this story and workout all the kinks as I wrote the outline and then wrote the story. You ROCK Lauren!
> 
> There are multiple instances of Stefan Bashing in this story just so you know and WARNING: There is Major Character Death in this story sort of but you won’t understand until you get to the end so if the Deaths of Major Characters bothers you then stop reading this story now and maybe go read my story ‘Answering the Prayers of Vampires’ instead.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters or locations. They belong to Alloy Entertainment, Ltd., Bonanza Productions Inc., Warner Bros. Television, CBS Television Studios, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec, et al. I’m making no money from this story, which I wrote just for fun, and I intend no copyright infringement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  Quite a bit of this first chapter is directly quoted from the show… it can’t be helped as this and the second chapter set up the whole rest of the story and I couldn’t figure out a way to do that without quoting the show, not any way that would make sense to readers anyhow.  I do not claim ownership of any of the dialogue from the show.

**:::::**

**:::::**

**Shards of Shattered Glass**

**A The Vampire Diaries (TV) Fan Fiction**

**By Lilly Gray**

**:::::**

** **

**:::::**

**Chapter 001**

**I Hope You Don’t Mind**

**:::::**

**Klaus’ PoV**

**:::::**

As I march up to the Gilbert house Kol’s scream rips through the otherwise silent night.  Rushing to the front door, which looks to have been kicked in, I watch helplessly as my little Doppelgänger grabs the White Oak Stake out of Kol’s inside jacket pocket and tosses it to her brother as she says, “Now Jeremy.”

My mouth won’t work and I choke on a scream as the Gilbert boy stakes Kol and my little brother screams again with wide eyes before he bursts into flames.  His screams as he lurches and staggers about the Gilbert’s kitchen echo in my ears and will be forever ingrained in my mind.

As Kol finally drops to the floor dead the boy looks up and sees me.  In quick order my Doppelgänger follows his line of sight and sees me too.

Resisting the urge to wipe at the tears I can feel building in my eyes I ask a rather obvious question, “What did you do?”

My, more trouble than she’s worth, Doppelgänger frowns and says, “We didn't have a choice.  He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!”

With fists clenched at my sides and my nostrils flaring I bare my clenched teeth and tell her, “Lies!  He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't set a trap for him.”

She looks sideways at her brother who shrugs slightly so she says, “You said you were going to put him down too.”

My face gets hot and I breath heavily as my eyes narrow and through still clenched teeth tell her, “I was going to make him suffer on my terms!”  I try unsuccessfully to step through the doorway, so instead I tell them, “I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking.”

The boy glares at me as he and his sister walk toward the open door and then with a poor imitation of my own sneer he says, “You kill us, you'll never get to the cure.  You'll _never_ be able to make any more Hybrids.”

Does he really think I give a damn about my Hybrids when I just watched my baby brother burn to death?  Besides, I want the cure, so it can’t be used against me, but right now I want nothing more than to watch the life drain from both of their eyes as I kill them, so I tell them, “You really think I care for an instant about my bloody Hybrids?  I want the cure so I can destroy it.  I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just going to watch you burn instead.”

As the last word passes my lips searing pain rips through my body causing me to cry out and fall to my knees.  My brain is on fire and my bones have been dipped in molten lava or at least that’s what it feels like.  Through blurry eyes I watch as the Witch walks past me and into the house.

The pain stops when she’s safely inside but she says, “Invite him in.”

My Doppelgänger and her brother both look at each other with questions written all over their faces.  After tossing looks back and forth for a minute the Witch says, “Do it!”

I rise to my feet as the Gilberts shrug at each other and the boy says, “Come in.”

I don’t get a chance to charge in as I’m Magickally pulled inside and held immobile.  Struggling against the invisible bonds I barely manage to move a muscle as the Witch yells, “Living Room. Go!”

I watch as the pair run through the living room into the kitchen just as my bonds evaporate, so I follow after them through the living room and into the kitchen, but something keeps me from being able to enter the kitchen.  I punch at the air only to have my downward trajectory stopped by an invisible barrier.

The boy leans down and pulls the White Oak Stake out of Kol’s burnt body.  Is he going to try to kill me too?  Apparently not, as he and my Doppelgänger run to the door so I pound on the barrier again before telling a smirking Bonnie, “Witch, you can’t do this to me.”

Her smirk deepens as she looks me right in the eyes and tells me, “You have no idea what I can do now.”

Then she turns and leaves as I yell, “I will hunt all of you to your end!  Do you hear me? Do you!?”

No one replies as they’re already gone so I bang on the barrier for a minute or two then I look around and up turn the coffee table in a fit of rage before sighing and sitting down on one of the couches.  I studiously avoid looking at the still smoldering body of my baby brother.  I will get them all for this. 

A few minutes later, a tapping noise distracts me, so I get up and look around to make sure I’m really as alone as I think I am.  I find no one but discover that my prison has enlarged a bit to now include the hallway though I still can’t get into the kitchen or reach my brother’s body.

Satisfied that I really am alone I sit back down on the couch placing my elbows on my bent knees and wait to find out when they’ll release me and what they plan to try to do to me before they release me.

That tapping noise reaches my ears again, so I get up and walk into the hallway where I’m fairly certain the noise is coming from.  Standing there at the mouth of the hallway I just listen for a minute when the tapping happens again.  I follow it to the mirror on the wall, and when I look into it I gasp as Kol stares back at me.  I turn to look behind me, but no one is there, so I look back at the glass and reach out to touch it as I ask, “Kol, what—”

That’s all he gets out as he touches the glass and I push with all my might forcing myself into his body.  Don’t ask me what made me try because I had no clue if it would work.  I just knew I had to try.  It does work though, so I find myself looking into the mirror and seeing Nik looking back at me, so I smile and tell him, “Ah that’s much better.  Since you were willing to kill them all on my behalf I’m willing to overlook our differences enough that I won’t end you, but I am going to use your body to wreak havoc on all of them and their little friends.  I hope you don’t mind.”

His shoulders sag as he obviously realizes he has no say in the matter, so I walk into the living room and test the bounds of my prison before sitting on the couch and waiting to see what happens next.


	2. I Didn't Do a Bloody Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: A Good chunk of the dialogue in this chapter comes directly from the show. It can’t be helped as it’s needed to set the scene for the rest of the story. I claim no ownership of those words. Many thanks to the Vampire Diaries Wiki Page for the transcripts to the necessary episodes, which made my life much easier.

** **

**:::::**

**Chapter 002**

**I Didn’t Do a Bloody Thing**

**:::::**

**Kol’s PoV**

**:::::**

I don’t sit for long before I stand back up and begin pacing.  I’ve never been very good with boredom and right now I’m incredibly bored.  I want to wreak havoc and mess with some heads, maybe kill a bunch of the bumbling idiots, hopefully before they manage to raise Silas and destroy the world.  I was deadly serious when I said I like the world the way it is, and those idiots are risking everything just to turn poor little Elena back into a bloody weak Human.

Anyway I’ve been standing in the Gilbert’s Living Room pacing for hours and staring at my corpse.  Talk about disturbing looking at my own dead body from the body of my older brother as the sun rises over the horizon.  I’m dead and not Vampire dead, but some sort of body-snatching dead.  Oh well it should serve my purposes and I might be able to finagle a way to come back permanently when this is all over.

Just then my brother’s little Hybrid shows up and enters the premises.  What is his name again, Tanner?  Taylor?  No that’s not right, Tyler.  He sneers and says, “Morning, Sunshine.  You look pathetic.”

Well excuse me, but I just spent all night staring at my burnt corpse.  Still I have a part to play and if I’m going to pull this off properly I need to play it right so I tell him, “Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off.”  I pause and then smirk as I say, “Then I'll look different.  Angrier, perhaps.  Or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets.”

As he leans against the wall he frowns but then says, “My friends will be back with the cure by then, so I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal.”

Narrowing my eyes, I ask him, “I’m an Original.  What makes you think my entire Vampire Bloodline won’t be cured along with me?  I.e., you.”

Pushing off the wall he smiles pleased with himself as he says, “You know what I think?  I think that's impossible.  I think the moment you stop being a Vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your Sire-Line ceases to exist.  So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die.  Although I am still debating just how to do it.”

I Vamp towards him, but pull up short as I run into the barrier, so I smirk and use the bit of information I got from Nik and tell the impertinent Hybrid, “I recommend drowning.  There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath.  And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter.”

Tyler glares at me as I rock back on my heels with a pleased smile knowing I hit my intended mark.

**:::::**

**Several Hours Later**

**:::::**

Tyler has been just standing staring at me for hours when I hear my brother’s pretty little thing flit in through the back door, but she obviously pulls up short when she sees the annoying Hybrid.  The frown in her voice is obvious as she asks, “You’re still here?  What are you doing?”

Tyler takes a glass out of one of the kitchen cabinets as he grins and says, “Gloating.”

He pours himself a drink as I emerge from the living room.  Smiling in what I hope is a good approximation of how Nik smiles at her I say, “Hello, Caroline.”

Looking over her shoulder at me for a good ten seconds she glares and then looks back at him before walking and placing her hands on the counter telling him, “Come home.  Don’t stoop to his level.”

He frowns and sighs, “He destroyed my life.”  I haven’t even begun to destroy his life, but when I’m done the life he knew will be but a distant memory he will only be able to wish he could return to.  He lifts his glass as though he’s toasting me and says, “I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself.”

The only way they might best me while I’m in Nik’s body is with the Witch’s help.  None of them are strong enough to overpower Nik and force the cure on him.  So even if my brother’s annoying Hybrid is correct _he_ won’t be doing much killing. 

She frowns back and then looks at me over her shoulder again as she says, “Fine.  You can gloat and multitask.  This place is a disaster.  Starting with a horrific burnt corpse.”

She heads to a cabinet to the left and bends down taking out a table cloth.  She hands one end to Tyler and they use it to cover my corpse.  On the one hand not having to look at my burnt body is a blessing, but I want to see it to keep my anger at Nik fresh because while I told him I won’t end him I do plan to cause him pain as payment for his role in my demise.

I frown and tell her, “Tyler’s mother is dead, so am—is my brother.  We’re even.”  Neither of them seems to notice my little slip as Tyler rolls his eyes and sighs and when Caroline looks at me with a frown on her face I tell her, “Call Bonnie.  Get her to let me out of here.”

She shakes her head with her hands on her hips as she says, “I will never, _ever_ , help you.”

Again using my knowledge gleaned from conversations with Nik I tell her, “How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a Werewolf.  Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter.”

She crosses her arms and frowns before she tells me, “How delusional are you?  You killed his _mother_.  And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live.”

She begins walking closer to me.  Am I actually going to get my chance to make my first down payment to pay back Nik and the Gilberts all in one go?  She stops right in front of me a mere foot or so away from me with only an invisible barrier separating us as she asks, “Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too?”  Bringing her clasped hands to her mouth she shakes her head and tells me, “You know what?  No.  I am not going to engage in this.  You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you.”

I Vamp speed over to the lamp to my right and break it from its base before quickly using it to skewer little miss thing with it.

As Tyler shouts, “No,” I use my makeshift stake to pull her past the barrier and then use the fact that I’m in Nik’s body to my advantage by biting poor little Caroline and then dropping her carelessly to the floor at my feet.

Looking up into the shocked and, yes, scared eyes of my brother’s misbehaving Hybrid I smile and tell him, “Now, that was definitely worth the calories.”

I continue to smile as I watch her crawl towards Tyler from the corner of my eye.  I’ll allow her to join him on the other side of the barrier as the only way to save her is Nik’s, well now my, blood, so she’ll have to cross the barrier again if they can convince me to cure her, which for the record I have no intention of curing her.  Nik genuinely cares for her, so consider this pay back to Nik for all the times he Daggered me or for planning to Dagger me again.

She’s crying and repeating, “Oh my God, Oh my God,” over and over. When she reaches Tyler he helps her stand and then leads her to another couch.

He looks at her and tells her, “Hey, hey.  Look at me.  Look at me.”  When she does he emphatically states, “I can fix this.”

With tears in her eyes she shakes her head and asks the obvious question, “How?  The only thing that can heal me is his blood!  Oh my god...”

He continues to look her in the eye as he says, “I know.  I’ll fix it.”

She just nods so he stands and turns to face me before telling me what I already know, what I’m counting on, “She’ll die if you don’t heal her.”

Nodding I tell him, “Okay,” before I bite into my wrist and hold my arms up and out towards them palms up and tell him, “Beg me to save her life.”

He frowns and takes a step closer as he asks, “Is this what you want?  To remind me that I’m powerless against you?”  I smile as it’s a good start.  My smile widens as he continues the thought, “Fine.  You win.  I’m nothing.  Now save her.  Please.”

I smirk and lean towards him with my hand to my ear as I tell him, “I’m sorry, Mate, I didn’t quite catch that.”

He sighs but takes another step closer and says, “Please.”

My smirk turns into a smile as I lead him, “Please…”

Frowning he tells me what he knows I want to hear, “Please save her life.”

My smile fades a little as I tell him, “See now I think you’re just telling me what I want to hear.”  I smile a not nice smile and continue, “I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier, and wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're still debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair?”  When I see him frown I tell him, “I'm just asking.”

He sighs yet again but tells me, “I’ll be your slave again.  I’ll do whatever you want.  Just help her.”

If I were my brother that might actually sway me but I’m not Nik and although Tyler and Caroline don’t and can’t know that I decide to stick to my course and tell him with some satisfaction creeping into my voice, “No.”

His face falls in a manner that is wholly pleasing to me, but then in a flat voice with glassy eyes Caroline says, “Get me out of here.  I can’t even look at him.”

I watch dispassionately as he immediately turns and helps her up and together, with her leaning heavily against him, they walk through the door and out of the house, and once again I’m left all alone with my burnt body as my only company.  Although at least this time I’m covered up so I don’t have to stare at my charred remains all day long.

I have no idea how many hours pass but the sun has set and risen once and is now once again making its way towards the Western Horizon as I sit on one of the couches in the Gilbert’s living room incredibly bored.  I smile when I hear Tyler return.  I stand and turn to face him as he lays Caroline down on the floor just inside the barrier and then quickly moves back outside of it before he tells me, “You want to be in control, Klaus?  Here, now you get to be in control of her life.  If you want her to die, fine, but then you can sit here and watch her die yourself.”

He promptly leaves probably figuring that my brother’s soft spot for young Caroline will allow her to convince me to save her.  Too bad for them I’m not Nik.  I approach her and squat down beside her telling her, “Nothing personal Darling.  If I cure you, that means victory for him.  Don’t worry, it won’t be long now.”

I decide to at least give her a little comfort, so I pick her up and deposit her on the couch then I move to lean against the wall to watch her die.  She lays there gasping for breath.  As her gasps grow more pronounced she tells me, “If you don’t feed me your blood, I’ll die.”

Without looking at her I nod just slightly and tell her, “Then you’ll die, and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way.”

She frowns as she gasps again then asks, “How could you do this to him?  To his mom?  To me?”

I smile that not nice smile again and tell her, “I’m a thousand years old.  Call it boredom.”

Still frowning and gasping for air she really doesn’t need she says, “I don’t believe you.”

I smile wider and finally look at her before telling her, “Fine, then maybe it’s because I’m pure evil, and I can’t help myself.”

She shakes her head slightly and tells me, “It’s because you were hurt, which means that there is a part of you that is Human.”

I was hurt?  So far as she knows her friends killed two of my brothers and she says I was hurt as though they hurt my feelings by not inviting me to a party everyone else was invited to.  I have to hand it to her though, she is far more manipulative than I gave her credit for still because I’m trapped here and bored I ask her, “How could you possibly think that?”

She frowns as she tells me, “Because I've seen it.  Because... I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done.”

I frown though I’m impressed by the lengths she would go to save herself yet I ask, “But you can’t, can you, Darling?”

Her frown deepens as she obviously thinks something over then she says, “That’s the second time today that you’ve called me Darling.  In all the months I’ve known you you’ve called me Luv a million times but you’ve never called me Darling.”

I smile as I watch the realization blossom in her eyes, “But Elena said Kol uses that word the same way Klaus uses Luv, you’re not Klaus.  You’re Kol.  How?  What have you done to Klaus?”

I chuckle and tell her, “Darling, don’t act as though you actually care what happens to my dear old brother.  You only act as though you care when it serves your purposes like just now you admitting to wishing you could forget the things he’s done implying that you have feelings for him that you also wish you could forget.  All just so he would give you his blood and save you from certain death.  Well the joke is on you, Darling, because I’m not Nik and despite your obvious non-feelings for him he genuinely cares for you, so I know your death will cause him pain.  Consider it my way of paying him back for all the times he Daggered me or even just for the fact that he planned to Dagger me yet again.  Never mind that I was merely trying to stop the world from going to Hell.”

I walk to the hallway and grab the mirror off the wall being sure not to touch my skin to the glass before bringing it into the living room and after righting the coffee table I prop the mirror up against the table as I tell Caroline, “In fact, I think he should watch as you take your dying breath.”

I smile as I watch her look into the mirror and do a double take when she realizes Nik is staring back at her.  She looks at me and then at the mirror before she asks, “How?”

I frown and tell her, “I burned up and then the world went black and when my consciousness returned I was trapped in the Mirror.  I managed to lure Nik to it and then forced myself into his body.”

Her eyes are wide but then they narrow in pain as she gasps for more breath and coughs up a bit of blood before trying to sway me one last time, “Please…”

I smile my not nice smile again and tell her, “And spoil all my fun?  No, I don’t think so.  Enjoy eternity wandering alone through the Otherside.”

A tear slips out of her eye as she gasps one final time and then exhales for the last time before turning Grey and desiccating.

I smile and walk in front of the mirror and after burning his crestfallen face into my memory for all time I tell Nik, “There, now we’re even.”

I have a plan to execute, but I don’t want Nik to know how this all works, so I pick the mirror back up and return it to its spot on the wall before returning to the living room and sitting beside Caroline’s corpse.  I touch her bare arm and force myself inside her body, which takes considerably less effort than it did when I took over Nik’s body, probably because her essence is no longer inside her body.  Despite her eyes being closed I can still see as Nik returns to his body and looks around warily before he asks, “Kol?”

Obviously I don’t answer, so his focus shifts to his dead love lying beside him.  He brushes his hand against her face pushing an errant curl away from her eyes as he says in a low pained voice, “Oh Luv, I’m sorry.  I never wanted this for you.  If I could have, I would have saved you.  And there’s the rub.  The first time in almost 900 years that I allowed myself to care and my feeling for you got you killed by my own venom.  I wish—”

He doesn’t finish his wish but I can guess what his wish is as he then just sits, and I wait for the Gilberts to return home, so I can jump into my next victim.  A few hours later Caroline’s phone rings in her jean pocket so Nik fishes it out of her pocket and looks at the caller ID.  He frowns then takes a deep breath schooling his features and pushing the send button before putting the phone to his ear and saying in a sing-song-voice, “Caroline’s phone.”

Even though the body I’m possessing is dead I can hear Elena’s slightly panicked voice as she says, “Klaus, what have you done to Caroline?”

He frowns and tells her, “I didn’t do a bloody thing to her, Kol on the other hand possessed me and bit her before forcing me to watch as she died.”

I want to laugh as she says with some force, “Bullshit, we all watched as Jeremy killed Kol, so if Caroline is dead from your bite then it was you who did it, so don’t try to pass the blame.”  She pauses and then asks, “Did you really kill her?  Is she really dead?”

He doesn’t answer so a moment later she says, “I can’t believe I lost two friends in as many hours.”

I’d sit up straight at that if I could, and I smile to myself as Nik does in fact sit up straighter before he asks, “What other friend did you lose?”

Elena sighs and then admits, “Another member of the Five showed up and fed Bonnie to Silas before feeding him the cure and killing him.”

Klaus stands as he asks, “So Silas and the cure are no more?”

Even I can hear the frown in her voice as she says, “Yes to both.”

Nik smiles and asks, “And Bonnie is also no more?”

She sounds very small as she says, “Yes.”

He walks to where the barrier was and waves his hand smiling wider as his hand moves beyond the barrier unhindered.  He smirks and tells her, “Then it’s been fun chatting but I need to go.  People to see, murders to plan, you understand I’m sure.”

Then he hangs up on her and drops Caroline’s phone on the coffee table before striding purposefully out of the Gilbert house, and then I wait for the Calvary to arrive and discover their friend’s body.


	3. What I Did Tonight

** **

**:::::**

**Chapter 003**

**What I Did Tonight**

**:::::**

**Stefan’s PoV**

**:::::**

When Elena and I arrive in Silas’ tomb we’re already too late.  A man is standing over a dead Silas with Bonnie lying in a crumpled heap a few feet away.

The man looks at us and tells us, “My purpose is complete.  Silas woke, I fed him the cure, and then I killed him.  The threat he posed to the world is no more.”

He takes a stake and rams it into his chest before crumpling to the floor beside Bonnie’s body.  I can already tell she’s dead but I still walk to her and bend down to check for a pulse I don’t find as Elena turns to tend to Jeremy who is unconscious but still very alive if the sound of his very strong and steady heartbeat is any indication.

After Jeremy wakes up, he and Elena cry over Bonnie’s body and then despite my advising that we leave her here I get tasked with carrying her out of the cave.  Never mind how we’re going to explain that she’s now dead, still I follow Elena and Jeremy out and then back up out of the well.

I carry her all the way back to the boat we took here as I avoid looking at anyone but especially Rebekah, and then when we return to the mainland I carry Bonnie to the Camaro as Rebekah goes her own way. 

Damon drives Elena, Jeremy, and myself to the Gilbert house where Elena and Jeremy hurry inside to see if Klaus is still trapped, but I already know he was freed the moment Bonnie died.  My eyes widen and I gasp for a single breath I don’t really need when my eyes land on Caroline’s desiccated corpse lying on one of the couches.  Despite having heard Elena’s conversation with Klaus earlier I suppose I was still holding out some hope that he was lying.

Elena is sitting across from Caroline’s body rocking herself as she cries in Jeremy’s arms before Damon takes control of the situation and says, “Okay so Stefan carry Vampire Barbie out to my car.  We need to bury Bonnie, Caroline, and Kol the sooner the better.  You can bury them and I’ll stay with Elena and Jeremy until you come back.” 

He looks at me hard for a minute and a light bulb goes off in my head.  He’s considering using the Sire Bond to help Elena deal with all this tragedy, but he doesn’t want me present for it, so as he hands me his keys I nod and take them before I pick up Caroline’s body doing my damnedest to ignore Elena’s increasing tears as I carry her best friend out to the car.

I put her in the trunk with Bonnie’s body and then go back and get Kol’s burnt corpse placing it in the trunk too and then getting into the driver’s seat I stop and consider _‘Where the hell should I bury the Mayor’s and the Sheriff’s daughters where they won’t be found?’_

They need to be put somewhere where there is almost no foot traffic and where the likelihood of them being dug up is as slim as possible.  The best place for them is in the woods behind the Boarding House, so I drive there.

When I arrive I take first Kol, then Bonnie, and then Caroline out of the trunk and carry them to the woods after retrieving a shovel from the shed near the garden.  Then I dig for twenty minutes taking my time as I contemplate all that has happened recently. 

We were so close to getting the cure for Elena, but the chance slipped through our fingers without any of us even knowing until it was too late.  Are Rebekah and Damon right can I not love a Vampire Elena?  As much as I’m loathe to admit it they’re probably right.  I’m in love with Human Elena.  And her being a Vampire fundamentally changes who she is in ways I can’t ignore.  I had hoped I could but I’m beginning to see I can’t.

When the first hole is big enough I place Kol inside and then cover him up before digging another hole and then placing Bonnie inside it and then covering her up with the dirt.  I dig the hole for Caroline next and then lean down picking her up and that is the last thing he knows as I shove hard and break through his rather weak mental defenses taking over Stefan’s body with only a little more effort than it took to take over Caroline’s dead body.

I unceremoniously drop Caroline’s body into her grave and then because I want to keep her death a secret at least for now, so I can have time to play with my chosen toys and fuck up their lives as much as possible I cover her body up with the dirt piled up beside her grave.

I return the shovel to its resting place in the garden shed and then drive Damon’s car back to the Gilberts house.  When I arrive instead of going inside I leave the keys in the ignition and get out of the car before walking towards the center of town at a slightly faster than Human pace.

When traffic picks up I slow to a Human pace and then set about finding my chosen target.  My best bet is to head to the Grill and see who’s available for a little fun before a spot of violence.  As I arrive I head to the bar and compel the Bartender, “I’m obviously over 21 so you will give me a generous portion of Whiskey on the Rocks, on the house, and then you will leave me be until I motion you back over.”

He nods and repeats what I said and then puts down my full glass.  Picking it up I turn to face the rest of the room and as I lift my glass to my lips I spot two girls, one blonde and one brunette, who are probably about 18 years old.  They’ll do nicely.  I smile at them when they look at me and they both smile back.  Turning to the bartender I tell him, “Whatever the girl in the red top and the one in the silver dress are drinking send them one on me, and by ‘on me’ I mean on the house but tell them it’s from me.”

I decide they must, in fact, both be over 21 and not 18 as I originally thought because as he nods he pours their rum and cokes before handing them to the waiter and telling him who to give them to.  When he hands them to the girls he obviously tells them it’s from me so when they look at me I smile again and raise my glass towards them.  They both smile back and raise their glasses before taking a sip.

I wait a moment and then saunter over to their table before sitting down across from them.  “I’m K—Stefan.”  Oops, almost slipped up there, better keep an eye on that.

The brunette girl in the red top smiles clearly missing my stutter and tells me, “My name is Courtney.”

I barely pay attention to miss red top’s name as I take a sip then tell her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Darling.”

As I marvel at how weird my usual speech patterns sound coming out of an accent free mouth I turn and look at her blonde friend and ask, “And who might you be Darling?”

She smiles widely and says, “I’m Amy.”

I’ve already forgotten red top’s name as I raise my glass to silver dress and tell her, “A pleasure.”

She nods and looks me up and down for a minute before lowering her voice and asking, “We don’t usually do this, but do you want to get out of here?”

I smile as so-called respectable women these days are much easier to get into bed than they used to be, and I don’t even have to compel them to leave with me, so still smiling I say, “Lead the way, Darling.”

They both down their drinks, and silver dress then stands before taking my hand and pulling me to my feet.  I follow her and her friend out of the bar allowing her to lead me to her car.  Getting into the passenger seat I watch as she quickly gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car as red top gets into the back seat.

A few minutes later we arrive at an apartment building.  After getting out of the car I allow silver dress to take my hand again and lead me into the building, which has security cameras trained on the door.  I smile widely at both cameras and then follow the two girls up two flights of stairs.  Silver dress is shaking a bit, so she drops her keys as she’s trying to open her front door, so I bend down and pick them up telling her, “Allow me.”  She just nods, so I unlock her door and push it open.  They both walk in and I smile and ask, “Are you going to invite me in Darling?”

She smiles shyly and says, “Please come in.”

Too easy, still I grin and follow her inside the modest apartment.  She asks, “Do you want something to drink?”

I smile my trademark lopsided boyish grin, although it feels weird on Stefan’s face, as I tell her, “In a bit perhaps, right now I want other things,” and although I know she understands what other things I want I also know she has no clue that she and her friend will be my drink when the night is through.

I walk to silver dress and brush my hand across her cheek before sliding my hand into her curly blonde hair and gripping it using my grip to tilt her head back so I can steal a brutal kiss.  As our tongues clash her arms come up around my shoulders and she holds on tight.

When red top moves to walk past me I reach out with my free hand and grab her arm pulling her to me before leaning over and stealing a kiss from her too.

As I kiss red top senseless I use my free hand to unbutton her top and then let go of silver dress to slide the girl in the red top’s shirt off her shoulders to pool on the floor at her feet.  Silver dress uses her freedom from my grip to reach behind herself and unzip her dress which slides down her body to pool at her feet.

Not to be out done red top slides her skirt down her hips and then steps out of it.  I pull back from the kiss and look each of them over in their skimpy bras and panties.  One thing I love about this new century is the undergarments women have taken to wearing these days.  Red top’s are red lace to match her top and show little peaks of pink nipple through the holes in the lace.  Silver dress’ bra and panties are silver with a black lace overlay.  They both look quite fetching if I do say so, but perhaps we should move these proceedings somewhere more comfortable, so I smile what I hope is Stefan’s version of a seductive smile and ask, “Perhaps there is a more suitable location for us to continue our fun?”

Silver dress nods and takes my hand again leading me across her living room to a door, which leads to her modest bedroom.  At least she has a big bed.  As she turns back to face me she walks backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed then I walk to her and I push her shoulders causing her to fall and land on the bed with a giggle.  I pull off my shirt and then climb onto the bed kissing up her bare legs until I reach her panties.  There is no need to rush so I kiss her mound through the fabric and then move my lips farther up to kiss her stomach.  When I reach her bra I kiss and lick the tops of her breasts before reaching under her and unsnapping the catch with one hand.  As I pull the fabric off of her I feel lips begin kissing my shoulder and moving along the expanse of my back to my other shoulder.  I reach behind me and pull red top around in front of me before removing her brassier with one hand too.  I love these garments, so much easier to remove than petticoats and corsets, though don't get me wrong corsets have their own appeal but I like the ease with which I can access a woman’s more entertaining bits in this day and age.

While one hand fondles silver dress’ breasts my lips descend on red top’s chest.  I kiss the tops of each mound and then lick and kiss the globes before reaching her nipples and pulling first one into my mouth with a hard suck and then the other.  Then I switch girls and use my hands on red top while my lips explore silver dress’ breasts.  A few minutes later I switch back and then repeat it a few times. 

Their hands are threaded through my hair as I mouth each of their breasts and clawing at my shoulders as I pinch and twist their nipples with my fingers.  My pinching and twisting becomes a little harder with each passing second and then finally I bite with flat teeth on a nipple causing the girl I’m suckling to shriek but fortunately for me I only smell both of their arousals getting stronger with each hard twist, pull, and bite.  I travel my kisses up to silver dress’ mouth and then look into her eyes compelling her, “You will not scream or try to run away though feel free to fight back.”  I turn to look at red top who has wide eyes and tell her the same thing.  After they’ve both repeated my words back to me I allow my Vampire face to emerge which causes them both to gasp before I lean down to silver dress’ chest and bite taking a small sip and smiling as she cries out in slight pain as I then move an inch over and take another small sip. 

Thirty minutes later they’re both covered in bites all over their torsos, arms and legs and their blood and surprisingly their cum is covering all three of us in random smears.  I pull back and stand for a moment before unzipping and dropping my pants.  I reach down and grip my cock, hmm, not the quality of equipment I’m used to working with but I suppose it’ll suffice for the time being.

I crawl back onto the bed and lay on top of silver dress settling my legs between hers.  I use my hand to guide my host’s, smaller than I would like, cock to the girl’s hole before pushing in and sighing.  He may be smaller than I’m used to but at least it still feels almost as good. 

I pull back and then push in as I lean to the side and bite red top on her jugular causing her blood to shoot all over me before I get my mouth over the wound and feed to my fill, or at least until she has no more blood left to give.

She cums once more just before I feel her life slip away so I focus on pounding into silver dress and then just as I’m about to cum, much sooner than I’m used to as well, I bite her jugular sending her over the edge and even more blood spraying all over me. I let the blood spurt over me a few times so when Stefan comes back to himself there will be no denying what I've done in his body then I latch on to her wound and drain her dry as well.  I pound through my less than stellar orgasm and then pull out before rubbing myself all over the bloody messes that are the two girls I just fucked to death.

Getting up from the bed I then head into the bathroom to survey the damage.  I smile at the sight before me in the mirror.  Stefan is covered in blood from head to toe.  It’s even in his hair.  Perfect.  I decide to try something and look at myself in the mirror catching my own eyes and tell myself, “After I have left your body Stefan you will not dispose of your bloody clothes nor try to hide what I did while in your body though you will take full responsibility for all of it when presented with the evidence of what I did tonight.”  Happily, I find myself repeating what I just said so I’m hopeful it worked.

Smiling widely at the trouble I’ve no doubt caused and will continue to cause I throw Stefan’s clothes back on and then leave the apartment going back out the front door and being sure to be in clear view of the cameras so they can get nice shots of my bloody face as I push the door open with a bloody hand leaving my nicely defined hand print behind and walk out into the night.

Once I’m outside I head back to the Boarding House where I figure Damon and perhaps Elena are getting ready for bed.  When I arrive I smile when I see that the Camaro is, in fact, sitting in the driveway so I noisily make my way inside knowing that Damon, nosy fucker that he is, won’t be able to stop himself from coming to find out what his little brother has been up to.  I rush to one of the couches in the living room and sit down doing my best to adopt a forlorn expression.

A moment later Damon comes to the entrance of the room and stops before looking at me for a long minute.  He frowns when he notices the blood covering me and walks into the room before heading to the alcohol cart and pouring two glasses of scotch.  He hands one to me before saying, “Here you obviously need it if all that blood on you is any indication.”

He takes a sip from his own glass as I nod and take the drink before sipping at it waiting for my opportunity.  It comes a minute later when Damon rests his hand on my shoulder and his thumb brushes the side of my neck.

Suddenly I find myself sitting in the living room of the Boarding house with Damon looking down at me as he rests his hand on my shoulder.  The scent of human blood and sex is covering me as I blink a few times and take a deep breath scenting the blood and cum of at least two Humans saturating my pores.  “Damon, what?  What happened?”

He frowns and shrugs before removing his hand and telling me, “I don’t know, do you mean to tell me you blacked out?  What do you remember?”

I frown back as I try to remember.  “I remember burying Kol and Bonnie and digging the hole for Caroline but then I don’t remember anything.”

He smiles and says, “Well that’s good to know.  You obviously had some fun, perhaps you should go clean up.”

I wonder why he thinks the fact I can’t remember is a good thing, but I nod and stand as I down the drink in my hand and place the empty glass on a side table before walking towards the stairs.  I make it to the upstairs hallway before Elena comes out of Damon’s room and stares at me with watery eyes.  Her eyes widen when she notices the blood covering me and she speeds to me before asking, “What, what happened to you?”

I shake my head, “I don’t know.”

She frowns, “What do you mean you don’t know?  You’re covered in Human blood.  Whose is it?  It smells like more than one person.  And did you have sex with them?”

I sigh, “I don’t know, Elena.”

Her frown deepens, “How can you not know?  You can’t cause that much blood loss without major damage being done so how can you possibly not know whose blood that is?”

I frown and tell her, “I occasionally black out when I feed from Humans.  It’s been a while since it happened last but it does happen on occasion, now if you’ll excuse me I need to clean up.”

I feel strangely detached as I walk past her into my room and strip before throwing my clothes in the trash.  I consider burning them but then cast the idea aside and just leave them in the barrel. 

Who did I kill?  Why can’t I remember?  It feels different than the other times I’ve blacked out.  Instead of some lingering feeling of what I’ve done it’s just a big blank spot in my mind. 

My thirst is steadily growing, so I shower quickly and then change clothes before sneaking out of the house through my bedroom window.  Maybe some fresh air and perhaps a little more blood will do me some good.


	4. Should Have Thought Twice

** **

**:::::**

**Chapter 004**

**Should Have Thought Twice**

**:::::**

**Kol’s PoV**

**:::::**

As I take a shower washing off the grime of wherever Damon and company went to find the cure I look in the mirror at Damon’s body, which isn’t too shabby.  Certainly his equipment is more on par with my own than Stefan’s was.

The sound of Stefan sneaking out of the house reaches my ears about the same time Elena comes back into Damon’s bedroom from the kitchen where she made herself a sandwich.  There is a heartbeat faster than a Vampire’s two doors down, so that coupled with his scent causes me to surmise that Jeremy is also in the house and currently tossing and turning in bed by the sound of it.  The scent of his tears tickles my nose as he whimpers in his sleep.  Good the little brat deserves to suffer before I kill him.

When all the soap is washed off I turn off the shower and grab a towel drying myself off quickly, and then I walk into the bedroom buck naked.  Despite the fact that both of her best friends died today Elena can’t stop herself from licking her lips as she takes in Damon’s naked form.  I chuckle at her response and honestly, despite it not being my body, I still preen a little on principle alone since unlike Stefan, Damon isn’t a disgrace to all men everywhere.

She gets up off the bed where she was sitting in a black men’s button down shirt and walks towards me.  I pause and take moment enjoying the sight of her shapely legs before she strokes my cheek with her soft hand and says, “Make me forget Damon,” and then leans up and kisses me.  Hmm, her words mean she’ll probably let me fuck her.  It’s been a while, over 320 years, since I last fucked another Vampire and while I’m not in my own body I’m fairly certain Damon won’t allow me to be a disappointment.  Now whether little Elena will be a disappointment is another story entirely, but I decide to take a chance because even bad sex is worth having.

Walking her back towards the bed when she hits the edge I lift her up and throw her on the bed.  She giggles briefly then smiles as I climb onto the bed and begin kissing first her feet and then I move my way up her legs until I reach the bottom of her shirt.  I move up so my face is even with hers and kiss her as I work at unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt.  After the third button I get fed up and just tear the thing apart revealing her milky white skin and breasts that while not the best I’ve ever seen are not anything to be ashamed of either.

As I lean down and kiss the tops of her breast and then mouth all over the mounds her hands come up to my back and she rakes her nails down my back drawing blood.  Apparently, she likes it rough, good to know, so I respond by biting the nipple in my mouth hard which causes her to gasp and say, “Harder Damon.”

Obliging her I bite her nipple harder with my flat teeth and then I switch to the other side as my hand slides down her body and parts her lips finding copious amounts of moisture waiting for me.

My finger circles her clit a few times only stopping to flick it before going back to circling it.  Then I use my index finger and my thumb grabbing hold of the slippery little nub before I twist hard causing her to instantly cum.

Leaning up I kiss her before grabbing hold of Damon’s cock and positioning it at her entrance and then I slam into her causing her to cry out, “God yes!  Harder Damon!”

I smirk and tell her, “Whatever you want Darling,” before I pull out almost all the way and then shove into her harder than before setting a pounding rhythm. 

A few minutes later I break from kissing her and tell her, “Cum with me Darling!”

I pump in and out of her a few more times barely noticing as she freezes, but just as I cum she says, “Kol?”

I smile and mid orgasm jump into her body which given our current activities is fairly easy to do.

Damon freezes above me and looks at me for a minute before picking the rhythm back up and despite having just cum he pounds into me hard and I marvel at the sensations, ‘So this is what the women I’ve fucked felt as I fucked them.’

Damon lifts my leg around his hip to get a better angle and Oh My God, I cum hard as I see stars burst behind my eyelids.

Damon flips us a moment later and I sit up on his lap and with my hands resting on his chest I ride him.  Wow, this angle is even better, he’s so very deep.  No wonder women like sex so much, this feels amazing as the coil gets tighter and tighter in my stomach and then Damon and I both cum a minute later before I collapse on top of him.  I was right he’s not a disgrace to all men everywhere, in fact despite this being my first fuck as a woman I think he’s quite skilled and coming from me that says something.

He looks down at me and says, “I, the last thing I remember before cumming is finding Stefan covered in blood.  What did I miss?  Did something happen?”

I smile and tell him, “No nothing out of the ordinary happened.  You took a shower and then we had sex.”

He frowns and says, “Weird, I’ve never blacked out before.”

I roll off of him before he pulls me into his arms, which okay, a little weird, but I go with it lest I send up any more warning flags besides him missing time.

Surprisingly I fall asleep fairly quickly.  I find myself in the basement dungeon of Nik’s house looking at little Elena Gilbert sitting inside a barred cell.  Smiling my not nice smile again I ask her, “Hmm, are you aware of what I’m doing in your body as I do it or do you have no clue?”

She frowns and tells me, “No, I found myself inside the mirror at my house and all I know is what happened there, which is nothing since no one is home.”

I smirk and tell her, “Then allow me to tell you what I plan to do while inside your hot little body.  I might have sex with your boyfriend again since he really is quite talented.  I’m curious what he can do with his tongue… but then I’m going to kill your brother while inside your body, which will give _you_ the Hunter’s Curse instead of me.  I was going to do it in Damon’s body but I think staring into his sister’s face as you strangle him will hurt poor little Jeremy more than being killed by Damon would.”

She gasps and says, “Please don’t!  I’ll do anything, please.”

My smirk deepens as I tell her, “Probably should have thought of that before you and your brother killed me.  Now do you think I should drain him dry or stick with my original plan and strangle him?  Do you know it takes more than two minutes to kill someone by strangulation?  That’s two minutes of him staring into your eyes as you choke the breath right out of him.”

She’s crying and trembling as I tell her, “Yes I think I should stick with strangulation.  Well, it’s been fun chatting with you, but I have things to do, a brother to kill.”

I open Elena’s eyes and look over at Damon.  He’s sound asleep so I sneak out of the bed and head to the bathroom where I look at myself in the mirror and whispering I compel Elena, “You will not try to kill yourself until the Hunter’s Curse is broken.  Then and only then will you try to meet the sun the following morning and every morning until you’re successful in killing yourself.  If anyone asks you’re to say you’re trying to kill yourself because you’re so overcome with grief over having killed poor Jeremy.”

I repeat everything I just said so I’m certain the compulsion worked.

I walk back into the bedroom.  Yes, making Elena kill Jeremy will be perfect because then Jeremy will be dead after feeling betrayed by his sister, Elena will suffer the Hunter’s Curse, and poor Damon will be forced to watch as the woman he loves suffers from the Curse and pure unadulterated guilt.  I hope it’ll be years before the curse is broken.  Then again since Silas is now apparently dead maybe there won’t be any more Hunters called.  An eternity of the Curse would be fabulous.

Damon is still fast asleep so I throw on another of his shirts and then walk out of the room and down the hall to Jeremy’s room.  Entering the room, I find him still tossing, turning, and crying in his sleep.  He moans the name, “Bonnie,” a couple times and I vaguely recall that he and the now dead Witch used to date.

Well no worries Mate, you’ll be joining her on the Otherside momentarily.  Walking to the side of the bed I climb onto the bed and then wrap my smaller than I’m used to hands around his neck and squeeze.

His eyes pop open almost immediately and I’m forced to straddle his waist to keep control of him as he scratches at my arms and tries to buck me off of him.  I can clearly see the question, ‘Why?’ written all over his face.

I decide to answer his question so I lean down to his ear and tell him, “I’m not Elena Mate.  I’m Kol, trapped inside your sister.  So you see this is just a bit of payback.  I kill you and then when I leave your sister’s body she’ll be stuck with the nasty Hunter’s Curse.  Win-win, well for me anyways, not so much for you and her.”

I pull away and see the shock in his wide eyes as his struggling slowly weakens.  Eventually his hands, which have been gripping my wrists, fall to his side, but I hold on for a couple of minutes just to be sure he’s dead since if you let go too soon the person will get oxygen and eventually wake up.

When I’m satisfied that he’s dead I climb off of him and tell his dead body, “Should have thought twice about killing me Mate.”

Hmm, maybe I should reenter Damon and go find that commoner my sister brought to Mother’s Ball, what was his name?  Scott, Pat, no Matt.  Yes, maybe I’ll go visit him since I understand he and Miss Elena have been very close their whole lives.  I go downstairs and wait for Damon to wake so I can tearfully tell him what I’ve done and manipulate him into touching me.

After sitting in the living room for a few minutes I get up and rifle through their things, but I don’t find anything particularly interesting so I sit back down in the living room and two hours later Stefan comes sneaking in the front door.

I walk out to the hallway and ask, “Have fun?”  He sure looks like he did as he’s once again covered in blood.  His eyes widen and then he charges me yelling, “Mind your own fucking business Elena!”

Just as his hand wraps around my throat I jump into his body and squeeze her neck tighter.  Her eyes widen as she comes back to herself and I can clearly see her wondering what the hell is going on and how she wound up in the entry hall being strangled by her ex-boyfriend.  A moment later arms wrap around me from behind and pull me off of Elena before throwing me across the hall and into the living room.

As Damon stalks towards me Elena says, “Damon, wait, I think it’s Kol.”

He turns his head just slightly looking at her from the corner of his eye while still keeping an eye on me as he asks, “What do you mean?”

She frowns and says, “Stefan lost time and obviously killed at least two people after having sex with them.  Then while you and I were having sex you called me Darling twice and as soon as I said the name ‘Kol’ I lost time.  I just came back to myself to find Stefan’s hands wrapped around my neck and I don’t remember anything after saying ‘Kol?’

“Plus, Klaus said Kol possessed him and killed Caroline.  At the time I thought he was full of shit, but now I think he might have been telling the truth, and Kol is somehow possessing all of us at various times and causing us to do things we wouldn’t normally do.  Only God knows what he had me do while he was inside me.”

I smirk and tell her, “Not as stupid as I thought you were Darling, though I’m afraid you’re a bit too late to save your precious brother.”

She comes at me as she shrieks, “What did you do to Jeremy?”

She never reaches me though as Damon reaches out and grabs her holding her tight as he tells her, “If you’re right, and I’m inclined to think you are, then he probably needs to touch us to switch bodies so touching him is a bad idea.”

I smirk deeper and tell her, “Oh poor Jeremy just ran out of breath.”

She reaches for me and Damon sighs before he snaps her neck and places her on the couch, “Sorry, Elena but I need both hands to deal with Kol.”

I smile my not nice smile and ask, “And how exactly are you planning to deal with me?”

He smiles and then jumps and that’s the last thing I know until I wake still in Stefan’s body but in some sort of cell.

I look towards the door and see Damon looking in, “Ah good, you’re awake.  I was kind of surprised I hit you just right to knock you out without you being able to jump into me.  I figure that was a once in a million lucky shot, but I’m grateful for it.  Then the whole time I was bleeding you I figured you’d wake up but you never did.  Now you stay here while Elena and I try to figure out how to put you back in the correct body.”

Dammit!  Even if it was a once in a million lucky shot the fact I allowed him to make it causes my fists to clench and my borrowed teeth to grind.  How the hell am I going to get out of here?

A few hours later I hear Damon tell Tyler, “Okay, so we know where Katherine was staying and my source says Elijah has been sniffing around there so Elena and I are going to go track him down.  No matter how pissed you are at Kol don’t go down there because even though I bled Stefan as much as possible we’re not sure if Kol can compel you even from Stefan’s body.  And if he can all it would take is one glance and he’d be out again and possibly inside you so don’t do it no matter how tempting it is, okay?”

Tyler says, “Yeah man, I got it.  Believe me, I know there is at least one more person he could use me to hurt, and I owe it to Caroline not to get Matt killed, so I’ll just stay up here no matter what.”

Damon says, “Good,” and then he and Elena head out to the Camaro.

Fuck, if there is one person who can put an end to my fun it’s Elijah.  He has enough contacts in the Witch world that he could easily get someone to put me back where I should be.  Dammit!  Well here’s to hoping he finally does right by me.  As if that’ll ever happen.


	5. My Loyalty Is Now Yours

** **

**:::::**

**Chapter 005**

**My Loyalty Is Now Yours**

**:::::**

**Elijah’s PoV**

**:::::**

I’ve been waiting in this small town in Pennsylvania for Katerina to call and inform me that she has managed to get her hands on the cure for a week now.  I’ve got a bad feeling something has happened. When I heard Kol is dead I thought perhaps that was what the bad feeling was trying to tell me, but it has only grown since Kol died, so I’ve been trying to reach Katerina all day, but she’s not picking up her phone.

I get up from the couch in the apartment she keeps here and button my jacket as I walk to the door.  When I open it my eyes open wide as I find Damon and Elena on the other side about to knock.

Schooling my features, I hide my surprise and ask, “Well, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?”

Damon, rude as always, pushes his way inside as he says, “We need to talk.”

Figuring this is about Katerina I ask, “Where is Katerina?”

The shock on both of their faces tells me more than any words ever could, they have no clue where she is.  Elena’s words just confirm it, “Why would we know where Katherine is?”

Damon speaks up, “Uh probably because this is her apartment.”

I smile and tell him, “Your faces when I asked her whereabouts is enough to tell me that you don’t know where she is.  So what do you wish to discuss with me, and might I ask how you found me here?”

Damon frowns and says, “I was actually hoping to find Katherine and ask her if she knew how to get in touch with you.  Actually finding you here just saves me from having to negotiate with her.”

I nod and wave my hand in a hurry up gesture before saying, “You wish to discuss…”

His next word shocks me, “Kol.  Uh you do know he died right?”

I nod, “Yes Rebekah called and informed me that your group had killed him in defense of Jeremy.  He always was rash and acted before thinking things through.  If he is dead, what do you wish to discuss?”

Damon’s frown deepens as he says, “He’s dead but not gone.  He seems to be possessing people and doing things they wouldn’t want to do before jumping bodies and doing the same to the next person.  We know he possessed Klaus and forced him to kill Caroline.  We’re pretty sure he fucked and then killed two women while in Stefan’s body.  And he killed Jeremy while in Elena’s body.”

My eyes get progressively wider with each word out of his mouth.  “Well what did you expect?  My understanding is that Elena and Jeremy killed him when all he wanted was to prevent the world from being destroyed.  Of all of my siblings Kol is the one most prone to seek bloody vengeance, and I am certain, as should you be, that he won’t stop until he has gotten revenge on all of you.”

Damon nods and says, “We know, that’s why we’re here, we’re hoping you can help us put him back where he belongs once and for all so we can prevent anyone else from being harmed.”

I frown, “Your group has now killed not one but two of my brothers, so give me one damn good reason I should help any of you do anything except die.”

Elena has tears in her eyes and says, “Elijah, please, he forced me to kill my own brother, surely that makes us even.”

Damon adds, “Plus, he was a Hunter, so now she’s going to have to deal with the Hunter’s Curse, so that makes us doubly even.”

Frowning I ask, “Where is Kol now?  Who is he possessing currently?”

Damon frowns too and asks, “So you’ll help us?”

I nod though in reality I’m more inclined to make up my multiple failings as an older brother by assisting Kol, but I won’t tell them that, so I instead nod.

Damon looks at me hard for a minute, and since he is probably the only one in their entire group with enough wherewithal to figure out the game I’m now playing I school my features into a disinterested mask.  A moment later he nods and says, “He’s inside Stefan and currently locked up in the cell in our basement.”

I nod and say, “Well I might know of a Witch that can help, but first call me crazy for needing to verify what you say is the truth, but I must see my brother to ascertain that you are indeed telling the truth.”

Damon nods and says, “I’ll drive.”

I shake my head and tell him, “I’ll drive myself and follow you.”

He looks at me again, probably wondering if I’m going to try to flee, but if I really didn’t want to be here right now their being here would not impede my ability to leave.

Finally, he nods once and says, “Let’s go.”

I look around once and then follow him and Elena out the door being sure to lock it on my way out.

In the car I put on my favorite Dvorak CD and then settle in for the more than five and half hour drive.  I spend the time considering my options.  I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve helped Niklaus Dagger Kol, a fact I am ashamed to admit even to myself.  I have not done right by my youngest brother.  Granted he was usually leading Mikael right to us with his bloodbaths but still I should have found another way.  However, what is in the past is just that in the past.  I can’t change what I did back then.  I can only change what I do now. 

I can admit to a slight soft spot when it comes to Elena therefore I regret that her brother is dead and she now has to suffer the Hunter’s Curse.  Then again two of my brothers are dead and only Kol has found a way to make those responsible pay for their crimes against our family.

I smile a bit, Kol always was a creative soul and although I don’t know how he managed to avoid going to the Otherside or how he is able to possess people I have no doubt that he has done both things.  I also wasn’t kidding when I told Damon and Elena that Kol out of all of my siblings is the most likely to seek vengeance.  I know most individuals think that title goes to Niklaus, and it’s true Niklaus is vicious in his pursuit of revenge, and he’s certainly had more opportunities to go after his own brand of Justice than Kol has, but it’s Kol who has the deepest urges to seek out opportunities to perpetrate his own form of punishment against those who have wronged him.  True he rarely has had an opportunity to show off his vindictive side but the few times he has it was spectacular, and this time is apparently no different.

Almost six hours later I’ve made my decision as to how I will approach this and what I should do, so as I pull into the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House and park I school my features into a slightly understanding and sympathetic countenance though not too much or they’ll know something is amiss. 

As Elena gets out of the Camaro I notice that her shoulders are drooped and although she’s not making eye contact with anyone I can see her eyes look haunted, and if she did in fact kill her brother, the Hunter, then I have no doubt she truly is haunted.  It’s disturbing to see the once so bright and upbeat girl look so down trodden but she never should have planned to kill Kol, and I heard enough from Rebekah to know there was an actual plan to kill our brother and that they actively set a trap so really it’s her own damn fault.

Once Damon leads us into the house I turn to catch his eye and compel him, “You will bring me down to the cell and give me the key.  Then you and Elena will stand still and not move or say anything until I have left.”

He repeats everything I just said, but then Tyler Lockwood comes out of the living room to investigate, so I quickly compel him before turning to Elena and although catching her eye is a little more difficult than usual I manage and then repeat the compulsion on her.  Once she repeats it back to me I sweep my arm towards the stairs to the basement and tell Damon, “Lead the way.”

He does as he is told and soon I have the key to the cell in my hand and I’m looking in on Stefan lying on the floor looking a little too pale for my comfort while my brother is inside of him.

I turn to Damon who is just standing there behind me as he was told to and compel him, “Get me three blood bags.”

When I have three blood bags in hand I open the door and walk in before squatting beside my brother.  “Kol, brother, can you hear me?”

He nods, “Yes… brother… I… can… hear… you.”

His voice is weak and it obviously takes a bit of effort on his part to answer me.  I wonder just how much they bled Stefan and that Damon didn’t seem to care that by harming my brother he was also harming his own brother.

Before I give him blood and give him his strength back I tell him, “I need you to listen very closely Kol, okay?”

He nods ever so slightly so I continue, “I have not done right by you in the past, and I know this, so I am going to help you now.  I’m going to allow you to possess me, but first, once you are inside me and in control I need you to find someone powerful and possess them and live their life for the rest of eternity.  It can be me if you want or you can choose someone else, that choice is yours alone, though Niklaus might be the better choice as he is as close to indestructible as a creature can get.  Either way you are my brother, and I will not do wrong by you today, and I only hope I have the opportunity to make up to you my continued lapses in judgment as I helped Niklaus repeatedly neutralize you, be it by giving you my body to reside in or even if it’s just to get you out of here now.  Know that you are my brother, Always and Forever, and if you do choose Niklaus I will spend the rest of eternity helping you as I have helped him in the past.

He softly says, “Always and Forever, Brother.”

I nod and open the first blood bag before holding it up to his mouth.  He quickly finishes the bag and has enough strength back to hold the next bag on his own.  After he has finished the second bag he smiles and tells me, “You do know that by feeding me Human blood you are ensuring that Stefan will crave it and likely remain off the animal diet for the foreseeable future?”

I smile and tell him, “I am aware and that is actually the only reason I fed you otherwise I would have just allowed you to jump straight from him to me without feeding him.  Consider it my payback for all he and his friends have done to our family.”

Kol laughs and says, “Will you object if I compel Damon and Tyler to do some things for me after we have left?”

I frown and then tell him, “I meant what I said Kol, I will support you in all ways possible.  My loyalty is now yours and, provided it doesn’t conflict with yours, Rebekah’s as well, but ultimately it is yours first and foremost.  I owe you no less for all the ways I have wronged you.”

As he finishes the third bag he stands and then tosses the bag to the floor.  He walks out of the cell and catches Tyler’s eye before compelling him, “You will not remember the details of this compulsion or that Elijah was here and has helped me escape, but when Elijah leaves, you will leave and go find Matt and you will kill him in the most painful way you can come up with.  When you are finished you will return here and tell Damon and Elena what you did and stand still until Damon kills you.”

Tyler repeats the compulsion so Kol turns to Damon and compels him, “You will not remember this compulsion or that Elijah was here and has helped me escape.  You will think that Stefan is still possessed until he proves otherwise.  When Tyler comes to you and tells you that he has killed Matt you will rip out his heart.  Then you will find Stefan and rip out his heart preferably with Elena watching as you do it.”

Damon repeats the compulsion so Kol turns to Elena and compels her not to remember my helping him or his compulsions he placed on Damon and Tyler, and then he turns back to me and holds out his hand.  I take an unnecessary breath and then grab hold of his hand as I try to consciously drop my mental defenses so he can enter me.

The next thing I know I’m staring at a beige wall from inside a mirror that I believe is hanging in the Gilbert house’s downstairs hallway.  I sit on the ground and wait to see how long I will remain here.  If Kol is smart, and he usually is, he will take my advice and find Niklaus and over take him and live his life.

I have no idea how long I wait but then suddenly I feel a pull and then I’m looking at Niklaus from my own eyes once more.

Niklaus/Kol turns to me and says, “I hope you meant what you said brother, because if you betray me again I won’t hesitate to kill you just as I have killed or will kill all of my enemies.”

I smile and tell him, “Always and Forever, Brother, my loyalty is now yours.”

He smiles and I embrace his forearm to my forearm and then pull him into a half hug.  When he pulls back he smiles and says, “This is a new beginning Elijah, I can feel it.”

I nod and we go upstairs to our rooms to sleep after a rather long day.  Surprisingly I fall asleep rather quickly.  Tomorrow is a new day and our enemies will be destroying themselves, and I hope my relationship with my youngest brother is well on its way to being repaired. 


	6. Please Let This Just Be a Nightmare

** **

**:::::**

**Chapter 006**

**Please Let This Just Be a Nightmare**

**:::::**

**Elena’s PoV**

**:::::**

Looking around the basement my eyes land on Damon and Tyler.  How did we get here?  The last I recall is going to find Katherine.  Did Kol possess me again?  I pause, Damon and Tyler seem just as confused so probably not since Kol couldn’t have possessed all three of us at the same time.

Stefan is looking around too and then he asks, “Damon what’s going on?”

Damon responds by punching him in the face and then using his confusion to toss him into the cell before slamming the door closed and locking it.  As he breathes heavily he says, “You won’t fool us a second time Kol.”

I look to Damon’s left and see Jeremy who says, “Yeah he won’t be fooled like you were Elena.  How could you let him kill me?  It’s all your fault.  If you hadn’t have come up with the brilliant idea for me to kill Kol and his entire Sire-line, I’d still be alive.”

I tear my eyes away from Jeremy despite my knowing he’s telling the truth and focus on what Stefan is saying, “I swear I’m not Kol.  Ask me things only I would know.”

Damon just frowns so Stefan supplies, “I know it wasn’t you who snuck into Mary Francis’ room when I was seven and cut off her curls.  I did it because she picked on me the day before, but her father accused you, and Father switched you in front of her father.”

He pauses then adds, “I also know it wasn’t you who glued the pages of Father’s Bible to each other.  I did that too figuring it'd be funny, but he thought you did it, and he switched you for that too.”

He pauses again and when Damon doesn’t respond with more than a frown he tells Damon, “I know you lost your virginity to Ellen Lockwood on your 14th birthday.”

Tyler butts in with, “Dude, you slept with my ancestor?”

Damon doesn’t say anything, but I catch him rolling his eyes as Stefan says, “Uh huh, I can list all the women he slept with until Katherine turned us.  Let’s see there was Ellen and then Lucy Montgomery, and Elizabeth Fell, then there was…”

Damon takes a step towards the window and says, “Okay, I believe you’re you, now shut up,” then he reopens the door and goes in helping Stefan stand.

Stefan leans on Damon as they leave the cell and we all head upstairs to the living room.  Tyler tells us, “Uh, I have something I need to do, so I’ll catch you guys later okay?”

We all nod so Tyler leaves while the rest of us sit down and Damon looks at Stefan long and hard before he says, “So somehow Kol escaped and we have no idea how or who he’s possessing right now.”

Stefan and I both nod, so as I ignore my mother standing to the left of Stefan across from me I ask, “So what do we do now?”

My mother throws in, “Oh now you want to fix it, but you couldn’t be bothered to save your own brother’s life.”

I put my hands over my ears and tell her, “Stop, I didn’t know Kol was possessing anyone or I would have stopped him from killing Jeremy.”

I barely notice as Stefan’s eyes widen before he asks Damon, “Uh, Jeremy’s dead?”

Damon nods and tells him, “Yes, Kol killed him while in Elena’s body, so she’s dealing with the Hunter’s Curse right now.  I don’t know who she was just talking to, but you can be sure they’re blaming her for everything and tormenting her at every turn.”

Stefan just nods so Damon nods back then says, “What we need is a Witch, does anyone know how to get in touch with that Witch Katherine brought here when she was after the Moonstone?  She was Bonnie’s cousin right?  Would her contact info be in Bonnie’s phone?”

Nodding I tell him, “I know they’ve been talking hold on a sec I have Bonnie’s phone in your room.”

Running up the stairs I studiously ignoring Bonnie who says, “Yeah just go rifling through my things.  You let me die and now I don’t even get the right to privacy?  You’re useless Elena.”

As I grab the phone off the bedside table I tell her, “Shut up, just shut up!”

I head back down the stairs and then hand the phone to Damon as I tell him, “Her name is Lucy Bennett.  You better call her since I’m not entirely sure what’s real and what’s not.”

He nods and flips through Bonnie’s contact list before smiling and hitting the send button.

It picks up after the second ring, “Bonnie, how’s it going?”

Damon frowns and says, “Uh actually this is Damon Salvatore.  I have some bad news.  Bonnie tried to raise Silas and he killed her before a Hunter killed him.”

I can hear the tears in her voice as she says, “Oh my Goddess!”

Damon’s frown deepens as he says, “We’re in a bit of a jam and we need a Witch to help contain an Original who is possessing people and killing all of our loved ones while he is in our bodies.  I know you don’t owe us anything but Bonnie would have helped us and you’re our last shot at figuring out how to fix this.”

Lucy sighs then says, “I’m actually visiting friends in Charlotte so once I get some supplies I can be there in five hours.  I’ll meet you at the Gilbert house.”

Damon nods even though she can’t see it and says, “Okay, we’ll see you then.”

Five hours later finds us in my old house.  I want to tear out my hair because the spirits of my loved ones just won’t leave me alone.  On some level I know they’re not real and are in fact just hallucinations but they’re very convincing.  Surprisingly though, none of them are trying to get me to kill myself this time for which I am very grateful.  They have been having fun ridiculing my every move though and as I enter my house I cringe as Jeremy’s spirit says, “Ah, back to where you hatched up the crazy plan that got me killed.”

Damon leads me to the living room and sits me down on the couch.  He hasn’t let me out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time.  When I ask, “Damon, why are you stuck to me like glue?”

He smiles sadly and tells me, “I remember what you tried to do the last time you were Cursed and I’m not going to lose you, not after everything we’ve been through to be together.  I will always save you if I can.”

A tear slips out of my eye, which he stops with his thumb as he leans in and kisses me then pulls back and says, “I love you Elena.  We will fix this.”

I just nod and ignore Jeremy and Bonnie’s indignant snorts.

A moment later the doorbell rings, so Damon gets up and answers the door.  He comes back with the tall statuesque woman that I know is Bonnie’s cousin.

She nods at me and asks, “It was a five-hour drive, you mind if I use your bathroom before we figure out what’s going on?”

I shake my head and tell her, “No, go down the hall and it’s the second door on the right.”

She disappears from sight, but Damon, Stefan and I all rush to her side when we hear her gasp and say, “Oh My Goddess!”

She’s standing in the hall staring into the mirror so Damon says, “I don’t think you look bad even after a five-hour trip so what’s up?”

She points to the mirror and asks, “Do you know him?”

We lean in and look and Oh My God, is that Klaus?  Damon frowns and says, “That’s Klaus, the brother of Kol, the one possessing people.  How is he in there?”

I reach towards the mirror but Lucy grabs my hand, “Whatever you do don’t touch the glass or we’ll have two Originals possessing people.”

I just nod so she says, “Bathroom first then I’ll look through my book, I think I have the spell we’ll need if you can get me the ingredients I’ll need.”

Damon nods so she heads to the bathroom and we head back to the living room.  A few minutes later she returns and sits down across from us before asking, "So how did Kol die?  I assume since his brother is trapped in your Mirror that Kol died in this house?”

Damon explains all that has happened in the last few weeks and then Lucy nods and takes a big book out of her bag.  She begins flipping through it and mumbling to herself until she says, “Got it, so I need… damn, I don’t suppose you have the DNA of either of the Originals?”

Damon’s frown deepens but he says, “We know where Kol’s body is buried and Caroline was bitten by Klaus, that’s how she died so his bite should have the remains of his venom, which would be DNA right?

Lucy nods so Damon turns to Stefan and asks, “You feel up to collecting DNA brother since you’re the one who buried them and therefore you know specifically where they’re at?”

Stefan nods and takes Damon’s keys from his outstretched hand. 

Lucy stands and says, “I need some things from my trunk, I’ll be right back,” and then she follows Stefan outside.

She returns a minute later with a small box filled with jars as she says, “Fortunately I had some idea of what herbs I would need.  I brought everything I thought might be required, so I think I have all the herbs we’ll need.”

She sets the box on the coffee table and begins taking jars out of it.

I stare off into space as I unsuccessfully ignore my parent’s as they say, “You’re such a disappointment, Elena.  The daughter we loved wouldn’t have killed our son.”

I tune everything out to the best of my ability and just sort of zone out before I’m brought back to the real world by Stefan coming in through the front door.  He hands Lucy something wrapped in cloth as he says, “The finger is Kol’s, the other is what I could get of the bite in Caroline’s shoulder.”

Caroline chooses that moment to appear and tell me, “Yeah a bite I wouldn’t have gotten if you hadn’t come up with the harebrained idea to kill a freaking Original.  I’d still be alive, Elena, if it wasn’t for you!”

I shout, “Shut up, just shut up I know it’s all my fault.  I know.”  Damon squats in front of me and turns my face up so he can look into my watery eyes, “You listen to me Elena, I know the hallucinations are telling you this is all your fault but they’re wrong.  It can all be traced back to Katherine and Klaus’s conflict.  If Katherine hadn’t turned herself Klaus never would have come to town and you’d still be Human and Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy would still be alive.  None of this is your fault, do you understand?”

I nod as much as his hand on my chin will allow so he leans in and steals a brief kiss before standing back up and turning to Lucy, “Okay so what do you need?  Anything else?”

She nods, “Elena, do you have a pastry brush?”

I frown, what the hell is a pastry brush?  Damon laughs and tells her, “Elena wouldn’t know what one was if it bit her but I think I recall seeing one during one of the many times I’ve cooked here.”

He walks into the kitchen and opens a drawer before coming back with a small brush in his hand.  As he hands it to her he asks, “Out of curiosity, why do you need it?”

She smiles and says, “If I touch my skin to the glass Klaus will be able to jump bodies and possess me and I’ll be trapped in the mirror and I’m pretty sure Kol would be free and clear and unable to be put back, or at least not without some serious planning and organizing and trying to manipulate people into giving their DNA, plus you’d be down a Witch.  Anyhow, the brush will allow me to brush this paste I’ve made onto the glass without having to touch it.”

We both nod, so she asks Damon, “Can you take the Mirror down and bring it in here?  Whatever you do don’t touch the glass!”

He nods and goes into the hallway before returning a moment later with the Mirror.  He places it down on the coffee table beside all of Lucy’s supplies and then steps back to let Lucy do her work.

She paints the paste mixture onto the surface of the Mirror in the shape of a Pentagram and then she begins chanting.  The lights go out and a wind blows through the house and when the lights come back on Kol is trapped inside the mirror and baring his teeth at all of us.

I jump in my seat a minute later when Lucy takes a hammer out of her box and begins smashing the mirror into pieces.  When she’s satisfied that the Mirror is nothing but shards of shattered glass and the pieces are small enough she turns back to Damon and tells him, “I need a dust pan, a broom and a garbage bag and, if you have it, a box.”

Damon hurries away to get her what she needs before coming back and standing beside me as we watch Lucy brush the pieces of mirror into the garbage bag and then tie it off before placing it in the box.  She adds Kol’s severed finger to the box and then closes the lid.

She hands it to Damon and says, “If I were you I wouldn’t trust the garbage man to get that into the dump I’d bring it yourself and bury it then there will never be a possibility of him ever getting back out.”

Damon nods and as she puts her supplies back into her box he tells her, “Thank you, Lucy, you don’t by chance know how to locate a future Hunter do you?”

She frowns and asks, “Why would you need to do that?”

He frowns back and tells her, “Elena is Cursed with the Hunter’s Curse until the next Hunter is called which requires them to kill their first Supernatural.  Since the last time she was Cursed she tried to kill herself because the hallucinations got so bad I’d like to speed up the process by handing the next Hunter a Supe to kill on a silver platter and break the curse sooner rather than later.”

She frowns and sighs, “I’m sorry, I’m not aware of any Magickal way to find a Hunter before or after they’re called.  It’s part of their Magick, other Magick can’t find them, otherwise the Originals would have hunted them all down and killed every one of them before they could be called.”

He nods and puts the box down before shaking her hand, “I figured as much, but I thought it couldn’t hurt to ask.  Thank you for everything, and I’m very sorry for your loss.  Bonnie and I didn’t always see eye to eye, but she was a good person.”

Lucy has tears in her eyes as she laughs and says, “Based on what I know of you as well as what I know of your relationship with her the fact that you just said that speaks volumes about the kind of extraordinary woman my cousin was.  Keep my number in case Kol comes back or anything else goes down that requires a Witch.   If I can help you I will, in memory of Bonnie.”

Damon, Stefan and I all nod and she walks out the door.  Damon turns to Stefan and tells him, “Elena and I are going to go bury this in the landfill.  You coming with us?”

Stefan frowns and shakes his head, “No I just want to sleep for a year.”

I laugh at that as I follow the two brothers out of my house before getting into the Camaro and driving towards the County dump to dig a hole and hide a box full of angry Original.

When we get back to the Salvatore Boarding House from the dump, Tyler is waiting for us, and he is covered in blood.  He frowns and tells us, “I don’t know why but I just killed Matt and I’m supposed to come here and tell you.”

Damon’s eyes go wide and he says, “Dammit, you must have been compelled.”  Then he surprises us by walking up to Tyler and sticking his hand into his chest and pulling Tyler’s heart out.

I gasp and ask, “If he was compelled why did you do that?”

He looks confused as he stares down at the heart in his hand and says, “I don’t know I just had to.”

Shit that means he was compelled too.  God will this nightmare ever end?  What if we’re compelled to do other things too?  When I voice the concern Damon frowns deeper and says, “Well we just imprisoned our one chance at undoing the compulsions, so I think we just have to hope for the best as much as that idea pisses me off.”

I nod as he picks up Tyler’s desiccated body and carries it into the house.  Stefan is in the living room pouring himself a drink when we enter and his eyes go wide as he asks, “Uh what happened?”

Damon is still frowning as he says, “Kol happened.  We think he compelled Tyler to kill Matt and then compelled me to kill Tyler.”

Stefan’s mouth forms an ‘O’ as he just stands there for a minute.  Then he says, “Well barring any further complications I’m heading to bed.”

As he walks by Damon, Damon reaches out and rips out Stefan’s heart before dropping to his knees and cradling his brother’s heartless body, “No, no, no.  God Dammit.  Stefan I’m so sorry, God please let this just be a nightmare.”

I’m on my knees too and the tears are pouring from my eyes as I look at Stefan’s face still frozen in shock from when he realized what was happening a moment before Damon pulled his heart out.

The spirits of my loved ones gather around the three of us and tell me, “This is all your fault Elena.  If you had just left Kol and the cure alone none of the people who have died this week would be dead.  This all falls on you.”

I just nod as I watch Damon rocking his brother’s body and crying silent tears that match my own.


	7. All The Future Holds for Me

** **

**:::::**

**Chapter 007**

**All The Future Holds for Me**

**:::::**

**Elijah’s PoV**

**:::::**

It’s been three days since Niklaus Magickally reentered his body.  He and I both, unlike the others, seem to be able to recall that we were in the Mirror and what happened to the Mirror while we were in it.  I’ve decided that is because we’re Originals and the others are not.  Therefore, Niklaus remembers that Damon, Elena, Stefan and a Witch they called Lucy did a spell to return him to his body and Kol to the mirror.

I watch as Damon drives away from the Boarding House without Elena, so I walk to the door and turn the handle which they still don’t seem to lock. 

Entering the house, I follow my ears and my nose down to the basement cell where I find the lovely Elena locked inside the cell.

She doesn’t appear to know I’m here so I say her name and as soon as her eyes connect with mine I compel her, “Where did you and Damon put the mirror with Kol inside it?”

She frowns and says, “We buried the pieces in the dump.”

Smiling I ask, “Is it in a container, and if so what sort of container is it in?”

She frowns deeper and says, “It’s in a garbage bag inside a Fed-Ex box.”

Nodding I tell her, “Good, now do you remember anything remarkable about the section of the dump you buried it in?”

She shakes her head, “No, we went in the south entrance and walked up the hill before digging and burying it.”

I frown, that’s not going to be much help, but it’s better than my having to search the landfill in its entirety. 

Next I ask, “What do you know about the Witch who trapped Kol inside the Mirror?”

She frowns and is obviously trying to fight the compulsion, but I’m too strong for her, so she soon tells me, “Her name is Lucy Bennett.  She’s Bonnie’s cousin, and she lives in Baton Rouge.”

Excellent that information should make finding her so much easier, but on the off chance I can get Elena to do all of my work for me I smile widely and ask, “Do you know her address?”

She shakes her head but says, “No, but it’s in Bonnie’s phone which is upstairs on the bedside table in Damon’s room.”

Well that’s convenient so I tell her, “Very good, thank you Elena.  You won’t remember that I was here or any of our conversation.  So far as you know Niklaus and I have no idea what happened to Kol or how he was removed from Niklaus’ body.”

She repeats the compulsion and by the time she says the last word I’ve already added Ms. Bennett’s contact information into my phone and am closing the front door and speeding away through the woods to where I parked my car on the other side of the forest behind the Salvatore’s house.

Once I’m in my car I turn it around and head towards the landfill.  When I arrive, I go in the south entrance and compel the man guarding the gate to let me in and ignore my presence while I am here.

After I park the car, I get out and take off my suit jacket.  Rolling up the sleeves of my dress shirt I take off my tie before placing the jacket and tie inside the car then I walk towards the mound of garbage and climb to the top.

Using Vampire speed, I dig for about an hour before I notice the top of a box sticking out of the pile with Jeremy Gilbert’s name and address on the box. 

Opening the box, I look inside and see a garbage bag so I open it as well and begin looking at each shard trying to find the one with my little brother inside it being sure not to touch my skin to any of the glass.  Finally, I find him and tell him, “Oh thank the Goddess.  I wasn’t sure I’d be able to find you here.  Nod if you can hear and understand me.”

He nods so I tell him, “Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, and Stefan Salvatore are all finally dead.  Niklaus believes you are gone once and for all and honestly seems quite happy about that.  If I were you I would take control of me and head for the house and surprise Niklaus and take control of him again before he has any idea anything is amiss, or he will try to destroy you once and for all if he finds out I have freed you.  Also if I were you I would take the entire box of Mirror shards and hide it somewhere only you know about.  According to what Niklaus told me the spell their Witch did has made this mirror the only thing other than a dead body or your natural body that can be used to trap your spirit.  I would also find out where the Salvatore Brothers buried you and move your body somewhere no one else knows about.  Keep the mirror and your body safe and no one will be able to stop you again.”

He nods so I nod back and as I place my finger on the glass I tell him, “Then feel free to jump into my body whenever you’re ready.”

Those are the last words he says as I take over his body and then look down to the Mirror shard to see him smiling up at me.  Well I’ll be damned, Elijah apparently really meant it when he said his loyalty is mine now.  I mean I know he’s only ever broken his word that one time to save the rest of the family but I was certain he would wash himself of my dilemma and forget all about me, but instead he appears to have tracked me down and saved me.

He’s right about what I need to do too.  I need to sneak up on Klaus before he knows anything is different than how he wants it, so I put the shard back into the box and close the box before I stand there contemplating my next move.  On the one hand burying the box right back where it was would make its discovery harder to happen, especially the more time that passes as more and more garbage will be piled on top of it.  However, that also means someday someone could dig it up either on purpose or by accident so I’ll take Elijah’s advice and take the box with me and hide it where no one else will be able to access it.

Decision made I walk down the mound of trash with the box in hand and when I get to the car I place the box inside on the front passenger side seat and climb into the car.

I say loud enough for Elijah to hear me, “Thank you brother for having had the foresight to teach me how to drive,” then I leave the dump and head back to the house.

I sense that Nik is in the back of the house, likely painting, so I grab the box and Elijah’s jacket and tie and quietly walk into the house as if everything is normal.

I walk up the stairs, and I sneak into Elijah’s room and after emptying his pockets onto the bedside table I strip before tossing his shirt and pants into the trash since they’re covered in garbage residue.  Walking into the bathroom to wash the stench of a whole town’s garbage off of me with the box in my hands I place it on the counter in clear view of the shower so I can keep an eye on it.

I smile as I look in the mirror.  My brothers are both well-endowed like me so it seems none of the Mikaelson’s are a disgrace to all men everywhere unlike poor Stefan Salvatore who according to Elijah is now finally dead.  I wish I could have watched Damon kill his brother.  Oh well I’ll just have to live with the knowledge that he killed his own brother and the woman he loves is being haunted by those she loves until the Hunter’s Curse is broken.  If I’m lucky I will be able to finagle a front row seat to watch Elena kill herself once the Curse is broken.  I’m going to allow Damon to live so that he will have to suffer for all of eternity with the knowledge that everyone he loves is dead because of his inadequacies. 

That decision made I walk into the shower and turn on the water as hot as I can make it.  As I shower I consider my other problem.  There is a Witch who not only knows I’m supposedly trapped inside that Mirror but she knows how to return me to it.  Plus, I want to pay her back for being kind enough to help Damon and Elena in the first place, so first order of business once I take over Nik is to track down that Lucy Witch.

As the last of the suds slide down my body and I can no longer smell the stench of garbage I step out of the shower and dry off.  Dressing quickly in my older brother’s standard dress shirt, tie, dress slacks, and jacket I grab the box and leave his room walking down the hall to my old room before entering and closing the door.  Then opening the walk-in closet and walking to the back of it, I lift and move the dresser to the side to avoid scratch marks telling anyone the dresser has been moved. 

Then I lean down and pop up the floor boards where I hid the Daggers and White Oak Ash I stole from Nik.  I also added the White Oak Stake to the stash after I stole it back from Jeremy’s room before Elijah and I left the Boarding House the other day, so now I add the box with my mirror and severed finger in it, and then I pop the floor boards back in place and lift the dresser putting it back in place.  Since the box is closed not even Elijah will know where I’ve hidden it when he returns to his body so I leave the walk-in closet confident that no one will ever find my stash of all the items that can harm me and mine. 

I leave my room and walk down the stairs toward where I can hear Nik painting.

As I enter the room he’s facing away from me, but he says, “Elijah, where have you—”

That’s all he gets out as I rush him and place my hand on his bare neck before switching bodies. 

Elijah stumbles for a moment so I turn and reach out my hand to help steady him.  He smiles and asks me, “How long was I in the mirror?”

I smile back and tell him, “About an hour.”

He nods and moves to sit in a chair facing me before he says, “I assume your first order of business is tracking down the Witch who helped trap you and removing her from the equation.”

I nod and ask, “Yes, I know from when they trapped me in the Mirror that her name is Lucy, but what else do we know about her?”

He smiles and pats his pockets before asking, “Where is my phone?”

It was one of the items I took out of his pockets and left on the bedside table before throwing out his clothes, so I tell him, “Upstairs in your room.”

He speeds out of the room and then returns almost as fast.  Holding up his phone he tells me, “Her last name is Bennett.  She’s Bonnie Bennett’s cousin.  I thought ahead and just happen to have Ms. Bennett’s phone number and address.  I thought it might prove useful to you.”

Smiling widely, I nod and tell him, “I always knew you were very instrumental in keeping Nik on track and gathering information for him but I don’t think I realized just how invaluable you are until just now.  Thank you, Brother.”

He smiles and nods before asking, “How do you want to handle her.  She probably knows what you look like since she trapped you in the Mirror,” I nod so he continues, “so a frontal assault likely won’t work.  Additionally, if we go at her from the front she’s likely to just use her Magick to stop us in our tracks.”

I nod again and scratch my chin as I try to come up with a plan when he clears his throat and says, “If I may…”

I nod so he continues, “It might work to do what you have already done.  Find someone she will never expect violence from and compel them to kill her.”

Nodding I add, “I could always possess them…”

He shakes his head, “And leave Niklaus free, not a very good idea.  I would highly recommend that you never leave that body again because this is, what, the third time you’ve possessed him?  He’ll know I helped you, so he’ll kill me, and then he’ll track you down and kill you.  You told me the other day you were able to enter Caroline after she died, so there is nothing to say he can’t kill the person you’re inside and then bury you preventing you from being able to leave the body.  No your best bet is to remain inside Niklaus until The End of Days.  Not only will it prevent him from coming after either of us but he’s as close to truly immortal and infallible as any creature can possibly get.  You couldn’t find a safer body to be inside of if you tried.”

He’s correct and I know it so there goes the idea of trying to track down an old Witch friend, Rosaline Murphy, and convincing her to put me back in my body and resurrect me, so I nod and tell him, “You are, of course, correct, so we compel someone close to her to kill her.”

He nods and then stands, “I’ll go pack for a week in Baton Rouge, you might wish to do the same.”

I nod and follow him up the stairs to Nik’s room to collect enough clothes to hold me over until we can end this Bennett Bitch and then maybe I can go shopping for new clothes in Nik’s size.  I sigh as I can already hear Elijah telling me, ‘Only buy your own style of clothes if you plan for us to go where no one is familiar with Niklaus’ style.’ 

Since I fully plan to stick around here long enough to watch Nik’s former Blood Bag be tortured until the Curse is broken and then kill herself, which if I’m lucky will take many years to take place, my best bet is in maintaining the illusion that I am Nik.

When I’m done packing I head back downstairs to find Elijah waiting for me.  He smiles and says, “If you don’t mind I’ll drive?”

I nod so we head out to the car and settle in for the more than 15-hour drive.

We stop about nine hours into the drive at a hotel and stay the night, and then first thing in the morning, after we’ve both fed, we get back in the car and finish the trip.

When we arrive tracking the Bitch down is fairly easy.  We watch her for two days and nights before choosing to compel her boyfriend, Mike. 

The next day I follow Mike to work and then wait.  As he’s leaving the garage where he repairs cars I walk up to him and quickly catch his eye before telling him, “You will go see Lucy after you clean yourself up.  You will take her biggest kitchen knife and slit her throat before stabbing her as many times as you can.  You will not stop stabbing her until someone arrives and tells you to stop.”

He nods and repeats my words back to me so I follow him as he heads home.  As I wait for him to shower I call Elijah, “It’s done, meet me at her house in about a half an hour.”

I can hear the smile in his voice as he says, “I will see you soon, Brother.”

When Mike and I arrive at Lucy’s house I see Elijah has beaten me there and is waiting down the street in his rental car that is of course rented under an assumed name, Mitchell Smith I believe.

I walk to the car and get in as we wait for Lucy to answer her door.  Once she lets Mike in Elijah and I get out of the car and sneak into her backyard to watch through a window.

Lucy leads him into the kitchen where she is busy cooking dinner and when he passes the wood block full of knives he grabs the biggest one and walks up behind her before slitting her throat.

She turns her wide surprised eyes on him and tries to grab for the knife before he knocks her to the ground and bends down and begins stabbing her over and over.  She barely had a chance to scream so no one in the neighborhood has any idea what is happening as we stand and watch through the kitchen window until we hear her heartbeat stop, and then we leave.  As we walk away, Mike is still busy stabbing her, and I know he will continue until the cops arrive and tell him to stop.

To that end once we return the rental and are back inside Elijah’s car I wait until we’re on the highway out of town before calling 911 with a burner phone and using a local accent I tell the operator that I heard screaming coming from my neighbor’s house and I give Lucy’s address.

I then hang up, turn the phone off, and wipe my finger prints off on my shirt before opening the window and tossing the phone onto the side of the road.  Smiling I watch in the side mirror as it bounces and then rolls under the tire of the car behind us. 

All is almost right in my world.  The only White Oak Stake, all but one of the White Oak Ash Daggers, most of the White Oak Ash, and the Mirror used to trap me are all hidden where only I know their whereabouts and the person responsible for trying to trap me in the Mirror is now dead.  I have no desire or plan to use the White Oak Ash Daggers on Elijah or Rebekah so the only things left to do are to retrieve the final White Oak Ash Dagger and the jar of Ashes and hide them, dig up and hide my body, and then sit back and watch the Elena and Damon show until the Curse is broken and Elena meets her fiery end.  Maybe after the show is over I’ll see about finding a Witch to melt down and destroy the Daggers once and for all, but for now I’m just looking forward to all the future holds for me, Elijah, and Rebekah, whom we should probably fill in sooner rather than later, but I’ll worry about that when we get back to Mystic Falls.  For now, I close my eyes and relive watching the Bennett Bitch’s final moments.


	8. I Still Can’t Be Selfish with Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: My Beta says you need a hanky for this chapter, so grab a box of tissues before you read.

** **

**:::::**

**Chapter 008**

**I Still Can’t Be Selfish with Her**

**:::::**

**Damon’s PoV**

**:::::**

It’s been almost exactly 144 years since Elena killed Jeremy while Kol was possessing her body, triggering the Hunter’s Curse.  That’s 144 years of the woman I love being tortured every waking moment by hallucinations of the people closest to her telling her their deaths are all her fault.

Did we make some bad decisions in the long run?  Maybe, but it can’t all be placed at Elena’s feet.  I meant it when I said everything that happened that week was a direct result of Katherine turning herself into a Vampire and then running from Klaus.  He never would have come to town if Katherine hadn’t forced him to wait to be freed from the curse his mother placed on him.

She’s shown up a few times, but I just barely missed killing her twice, so she got the idea that I am unwilling to have anything to do with her and that if she tries to approach me or Elena again I will not hesitate to kill her and be done with her once and for all.  I hear she hooked back up with Elijah who along with Klaus have followed us to every town and city we’ve lived in for the last century and a half.

They aren’t obnoxious about it, but it’s still annoying that they’re keeping an eye on us.  I figure they were waiting to see how long it took the Hunter’s Curse to be broken.  I found a couple of potential Hunters through the years but I usually found them right after they wound up dead without activating the Hunter’s Mark.

I thought for a while that Klaus might be responsible for their deaths but I never found any proof to suggest he actually was behind their deaths, so I just kept searching. 

Two weeks ago I hit pay-dirt and found a potential Hunter before he died and compelled him to kill a baby Vampire I made for just that purpose.  So now the Hunter’s Curse is lifted.

Smiling I think back to arriving back at the house afterward to find my girl smiling for the first time in almost a century and a half.  “They’re gone Damon.  The only person I see right now is you.”

Smiling wide and nodding I told her, “I know, I found a potential Hunter and arranged for him to kill a Vampire.   I even held the Vampire still to make sure there would be no chance of the Vampire killing the newbie.”

Smiling she said, “I’m free.  Thank you.”

I just nodded and opened my arms for her, which she happily ran into.  After one of the best hugs of my life I leaned down and kissed her and it was glorious.  For the first time in 144 years her kiss wasn’t hesitant and scared, it was loving and inviting and just a touch rough.

Picking her up I carried her to our bedroom where I slowly stripped her of her clothes and then proceeded to kiss and lick every inch of her starting at her feet and slowly moving my way up until I reached the juncture of her thighs.  I ripped off her panties and then kissed her nether lips before parting them with my fingers and licking a long slow stroke the entire length of her slit.  Then I zeroed in on her clit and began licking and sucking on it.

I slipped two fingers inside her and pumped them before scissoring them a few times.  Because she was so tight when she became a Vampire she’s still just as tight 144 years later, so I still had to prepare her.  I slowly added a third finger before softly biting on her clit which sent her over the edge screaming my name, “Oh Damon!”

The sound of my name as she screamed it in ecstasy is now forever ingrained in my mind.  Kissing, licking and nibbling the rest of the way up her body before looking into her, no longer haunted, eyes I leaned down kissing her as I took my length in my hand and guided it to her hole.

I pushed in slowly enjoying every inch of her warmth and wetness until I finally bottomed out.  She wrapped her legs around my waist and told me, “Not slow this time, Damon, make it fast and hard.  We have forever left to go slow, right now I want it fast and furious.”

I smiled and kissed her before pulling almost all of the way out of her and then slamming back into her setting a pounding rhythm.  She came twice more as she scored her fingernails down my back drawing blood each time before I finally fell over the precipice and came harder than I have in a really, really long time, like 144 years long.

Almost collapsing on top of her I just barely managed to roll to her side so I was beside her and not on top of her.  Then I pulled her into my arms, kissed the top of her head, and let sleep take me as I dreamed about what the future held in store for us.

Turns out the future held more pain and heart ache as I was woken from my sleep by Elena getting up and pulling on my shirt.  It was common in the last 144 years for her to leave the bed in the middle of the night as she was haunted even in her dreams by those she had loved and lost, so I just watched through slitted eyes as she padded through the room in the dark and headed out and down the stairs. 

Rolling over and looking at the clock I saw it was a few minutes before sunrise.  I rolled back over, but then I heard Elena open the French door leading out to the garden.  That was a new behavior, and for some reason I got a really bad feeling, so without stopping to throw on some clothes I ran down the stairs and out into the garden to find her standing there looking at the horizon as if she were waiting for something.  She turned to look at me and said, “I love you Damon.” And then the sun began to rise and I realized what was happening.  I don’t think I’ve ever moved as fast as I did that morning as I grabbed her and ran with her back into the house and down to the basement where I lay her down on the cot and then closed and locked the door of the cell.

I then went back upstairs trying to close out the sound of her tears and find her ring.  I found it a few bushes away from where she had been standing, so I brought it back inside and went to put some clothes on.  Then with a heavy heart and a really bad feeling I walked down the stairs and into the basement to find out what her reason was.

I looked at her for a minute laying there motionless and then asked, “Elena, why?  You’re finally free, why would you try to kill yourself?”

She looked up and frowned, “I think I’m supposed to tell you it was because I’m so overcome with grief about Jeremy’s death, but really I just felt I had to do it.”

I sighed.  It was as I feared.  She’d been compelled to kill herself, probably by Kol.  The ass is probably the only reason she didn’t try to off herself during the Curse.  He wanted her to suffer and then only after she was free she would kill herself.

**:::::**

That was two weeks ago and I sigh as I look at her sleeping in the cell again.  Every time I let her out she waits until dawn and then tries to kill herself.  Using the Sire Bond didn’t work either, so I’m so desperate I go see Klaus and see if he can compel her to disobey Kol’s compulsion.  I’ve never heard of such a thing working before but as I said I’m desperate.

His eyes widen as he opens the door and finds me on the other side, but he motions me inside with a smirk on his face.  Although they had been following us this is the first time in almost two decades that I’m actually in the same room with an Original.

His smirk grows before he asks, “To what do I owe this unexpected surprise, Damon?”

I decided on the way over here not to mince words or pussy foot around the heart of the matter so I just tell him, “I think Kol compelled Elena to kill herself once the Hunter’s Curse was lifted.  Every morning for the last two weeks she’s tried to kill herself.  I’m hoping you can compel her to ignore or disobey Kol’s compulsion.”

He smiles but shakes his head, “Even if that would work, which I’m fairly certain it wouldn’t, tell me why I should help save the girl responsible for the deaths of not one but two of my brothers.  What’s in it for me?”

I don’t have much to offer him, but I tried like hell all day to come up with a reason, so I tell him the only thing I managed to come up with, “Kol wanted her dead and Kol killed Caroline, consider this your last chance to get one up on your brother.”

He frowns, “It’s only my last chance because Elena and Jeremy set a trap for Kol and then actively sought to end him, a feat they actually managed to pull off.  Furthermore, if Elena hadn’t sought to end Kol, Caroline would still be alive.  I’m sorry Mate, but I’m not inclined to help the woman who helped murder Finn and Kol in cold blood and indirectly caused the death of my Love.”

Just then Elijah comes into the room and nods, “I’m afraid I have to agree with my brother Damon, as fond as I was of Ms. Gilbert, she, how does the saying go?  She made her bed and now she has to lay in it.  This situation is of her own creation and we’ve been forced to spend 144 years without our two brother’s by our sides.  So far as I’m concerned she’s lucky she got to spend 144 years with you.  If Kol had survived she likely wouldn’t have lasted another month after she killed him.”

Klaus just nods with a strangely satisfied smirk on his face, so I leave with no hope of saving the woman I love unless I keep her locked up during the daylight hours for the rest of eternity.

Elena should be free though, and now I’m faced with the hardest decision of my 313 years on this earth: Keep the woman I love more than life itself locked up like a prisoner for the rest of eternity or set her free.  The selfish part of me wants to keep her locked up, but as I look through the window of the cell she’s currently locked inside of I know I still, even after all these years, can’t be selfish with her, so I leave her there to go prepare.

I go to the store and buy all her favorite foods and then head back to the house and cook everything just the way she likes them.  Then I set the table and light some candles just as the sun sets, so I go down to the cell and wake her up, “Elena, time to get up, Mio Tesoro.”

She rolls over and looks at me with such sadness in her eyes, and I know I’ve made the right choice.  She deserves to be free once and for all, she’s suffered too much in her life.

I flip the lock and open the door before telling her, “I made you dinner.”

She smiles slightly and gets up before taking my outstretched hand.  I lean down and kiss her tenderly before leading her out of the basement for a final time and up to the dining room.

She gasps as she sees all her favorite foods and if she realizes that this is my way of saying goodbye she doesn’t comment on it, thankfully.

I help her sit and then start filling her plate with Fettuccine Alfredo and roasted vegetables and string-beans with roasted almonds.  For dessert I have homemade gelato in her favorite flavor, Blood Orange.

We say very little while we eat, and I’m so sick with what I’m about to do that I can barely keep the food down.

She ‘Oh’s’ and ‘Ah’s’ over the Blood Orange gelato, and when she finishes her last bite she smiles at me, and I burn the smile into my memory before she says, “Thank you that was awesome, Damon.”

I just nod and then take her hand and lead her up the stairs to our room.  I slowly remove her clothes one article at a time taking the time to kiss each inch of newly exposed skin before laying her on the bed and quickly stripping my own clothes.  I spend an hour just kissing and licking every inch of her I can touch before she begs, “Please, Damon, no more teasing,” so I bring my mouth to the juncture of her thighs and unceremoniously suck her clit into my mouth.  I suck and flick it with my tongue as I use my fingers to prepare her one final time.  I make her cum twice before I deem her ready and then I kiss my way up her body and lean down and kiss her senseless as I enter her slower than I ever have.  For once she doesn’t complain about my going too slow, and she seems to just be enjoying our closeness as much as I am.

I slowly begin pumping in and out of her while my hands roam over every inch they can reach only stopping to toy with a nipple and pinch it lightly.  I lean down and suck it into my mouth and flick my tongue over the tight peak several times before switching breasts, and as I slowly begin to increase my pace I pull away from her chest and just watch her face as I cause her to shatter into a million pieces.

I follow her over the edge and tell her, “God I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before.  You’re my life, Elena.”

She has tears in her eyes as she tells me, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else too, even more than I loved Stefan and Matt combined.”

Strangely her words heal an old wound, so after I lean down and kiss her, I roll to the side and pull her into my arms.

I couldn’t sleep right now if my life depended on it, so I just lay there with my eyes closed trying to memorize how she feels in my arms.  A few minutes later she sighs and falls asleep.

I just hold her for a few hours as tears pour from my eyes.  Finally, I know if I wait any longer she’ll wake up, so I reach over to the drawer of the bedside table and take out the stake I put there earlier.  I gently roll her onto her back and then I lean down and kiss her one final time before closing my eyes and plunging the stake into her chest.

I’ve never cried like I’m crying right now as I feel her body turn leathery.  Finally, about ten minutes before sunrise I get up without opening my eyes and cover her with the sheet, so I can’t see her desiccated form lying in our bed.

I look down at my hand at the ring that has rarely left my finger in 290 years and slowly take it off before placing it on the bedside table.  Then I go down the stairs still naked and smelling of Elena as I walk to the French Door and open it walking into the garden to wait for the sun to rise.  I turn a moment before the sun rises to see Klaus standing in the shadows.  When he notices that I’ve seen him he takes a step closer and my eyes widen in understanding as he says, “Hello, Darling.  Seems you’ve ruined my well laid plans, but watching you burn will suffice.”

I don’t get a chance to reply to Kol’s words as the sun slowly reaches and breaches the horizon.  I manage to whisper, “Elena, I love you,” and then scorching pain rips through my body until a vast nothing takes over.


	9. Epilogue - Did That Really Just Happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of lines of dialogue are directly quoted from the show. I do NOT claim ownership of those lines, they belong to the show's writers and creators.

** **

**:::::**

**Epilogue**

**Did That Really Just Happen?**

**:::::**

**Bonnie’s PoV**

**:::::**

I startle myself awake at the end of the scariest dream I’ve ever had with Damon’s whispered, ‘Elena, I love you,’ ringing in my ears.  Oh Goddess, Elena really plans to kill Kol, and I’m not just some normal teen having a bad dream.  I’m a Witch, and I’m not willing to bet the lives of everyone I care about that that was nothing more than a bad dream.

To my right Dad asks Mom, “You’re drugging her?”

The frown in her voice is obvious as she says, “Just enough to keep her down until I can get some Witches here to clean her mind from that poison that professor's been teaching her.”

Yeah and if that happens my friends and I are all doomed, so I sit up and tell her, “That’s not happening.”

She turns to face me and at my bared teeth and heavy breathing she says, “Bonnie, please.”

I hold out my hand and use my Magick on my mother causing her to gasp in pain before the mortar breaks.  I hate to do this but I have to get to my friends before it’s too late, so I break my mother’s bones.  I ignore her screams as she falls to the floor.  Dad puts his arms around her as I tell them both, “Sorry, but lives are counting on me.  We can clean my mind later tonight, so call your Witch friends, and I’ll be back after I stop my friends from killing everyone that I’ve ever cared about.”

Then I turn and leave my shocked parents behind as I slam the door in haste not anger and run to my car.  I speed all the way to the Gilbert house.  Pulling up to the curb the same time Klaus arrives in front of the house I don’t hesitate as I jump out of the car and rush for the door freezing everyone in the house and outside of it too as Klaus speeds up to the house ahead of me.  When I reach the door just after Klaus, Elena is frozen just before she would have pulled Kol’s arm causing the strap holding Jer’s arm to the counter to be cut, which would allow him to free himself.

I stand there gasping for air for a minute trying to figure out what to do.  If I try to reason with everyone there’s no guaranteeing Kol won’t come back and try to cut off Jer’s arm again, and there’s also no guarantee that my friends will stop trying to kill him.  We’ve all become obsessed with the cure and all it’ll bring is pain and death upon us all.  I walk into the house and walk up to Kol and Elena.

Brushing my hand along Elena’s cheek I tell her, “You and Jeremy are probably going to hate me for the rest of my life, but I’d rather you hate me than for my premonition to come true because then all of us except Klaus will be dead and even he wouldn’t know peace as Kol would possess his body and cause all sorts of trouble.  So I need you and Jer to trust me.

Turning to Kol I ask him, “You swear you’ll heal him after you chop off his arm?”

I unfreeze his head and he turns to look at me a minute then he says, “Both arms actually, but yes I give my word I will heal him, the last thing I need is for him to bleed to death and saddle me with the Bloody Hunter’s Curse.”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling I then take another and slowly exhale again before nodding my head and telling Jer, “I’m sorry Jer, any other way and everyone, including Caroline, Tyler and Matt but not Kol who would be inside Klaus will be dead and only Elena’s death would be anything even close to peaceful and after suffering from the Hunter’s curse for 144 years that sort of nullifies the peacefulness of her death.”

His eyes widen but then soften as he comes to believe me so I nod and tell him, “I’ll do everything I can to help afterward but it needs to happen.”  

Unfreezing his head, I half frown half smile slightly as he nods and says, “Do it, if it’ll save everyone else then do it.”

Leaning down and kissing his forehead before stepping back I unfreeze Kol as I tell him, “Make it as painless as possible.”

He looks at me for a minute then he leans over Jer and asks, “Mate I’m not sure if it’ll work or not since you’re a Hunter but are you willing for me to try compelling you not to feel any pain?”

Jer nods and says, “Try, if it doesn’t work at least you will have tried.”

Kol nods and looks into Jer’s eyes a minute before he says, “You will not feel any pain or discomfort until after you have finished healing.”

I let out a sigh of relief as Jer repeats, “I will not feel any pain or discomfort until after I finish healing.”

Kol nods and then takes a step back and aims before in one fell swoop he chops off Jer’s right arm.  Jer only gasps but doesn’t appear to be in any pain.  Kol quickly moves to the left arm and has that chopped off just as quickly and painlessly.

He pockets the cleaver as I look at him funny so he says, “Call me crazy but I don’t much trust any of you not to use it on me after the fact.”

I just nod so he bites his wrist and brings it to Jer’s mouth.  He tells him, “Mate, I think I’m going to need to feed you a couple of times so drink until my wound heals and then I’ll bite again until you look as good as you can.”

Jer nods as he drinks Kol’s blood.  I feel my control over everyone’s movements starting to slip so since he’s trapped outside I let go of Klaus and he stumbles into the invisible barrier before saying, “Witch, what game are you playing?”

As I let go of my control of Jer’s body I turn just enough to see Klaus out of the corner of my eye but still have my eyes on Kol who is still a very real threat right now.  I frown then tell him, “It’s just what I said it is… Kol would die but somehow get trapped in the hallway Mirror.  Then he would possess you, kill Caroline, and then possess Stefan.  He’ll kill people while inside Stefan and then compel Elena to kill Jeremy killing him and Cursing her.  Tyler would get compelled to kill Matt and Damon would be compelled to kill Tyler _and_ Stefan leaving only Damon and Elena to suffer with their guilt.  After 144 years of living with the Hunter’s Curse, which is made possible only because Kol compels Elena not to kill herself until after the Curse is lifted, it gets lifted and then Elena keeps trying to kill herself so Damon puts her out of her misery in as painless a way as possible by staking her in her sleep then he meets the sun and Kol inside you and Elijah and Rebekah by his side are the only ones left alive at the end of it all.  This will hopefully keep all of us alive and in our rightful bodies.”

Klaus seems to believe me as he nods once and says, “Fair enough, Witch.  Don’t expect me to thank you for saving me from being possessed.”

I laugh and tell him, “Of course, I’d never expect you to thank anyone for ever doing anything nice to help you, besides you’re not the reason I’m doing it.  If you saw the pain on Damon’s face as he drove the stake into Elena’s chest, well _you’d_ probably laugh in glee but it was enough to make me respect him and know that he loves my best friend more than he’s ever loved anyone else, and that he would be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to set her free from her pain and suffering.”

While I’ve been talking with Klaus, Kol has bitten his wrist twice more and fed Jer until the wounds are healed over and not even pink like a usual new scar.

As Kol pulls away one final time he tells me, “I’ll be expecting you to ensure he doesn’t die with my blood inside him because if he turns into a Vampire he won’t be a Hunter anymore and I _will_ kill him.”

I just nod and watch as Kol stands straight and looks at Jer before saying, “No hard feelings, Mate.  I’ll forget you conspired to kill me and you forget that I chopped off your arms, deal?”

Surprisingly Jer laughs and says, “Yeah deal, though it’s a little late what would you have done if I said no deal?”

Kol smirks and says, “I’d have waited to catch your sister alone one day and then compelled her to kill you for me, but if you give your word you and yours won’t seek retribution then I will give the same and we can all peacefully coexist.”

Jer sighs and says, “You have a deal on my end, but it’s going to take a little work on mine and Bonnie’s part to get Elena on board, so if you could avoid her for a while that would probably keep us from having to go back on our words.”

Kol nods once and then says, “I’ll meet Bonnie at the Boarding House tomorrow morning at 8 am to undo the compulsion on the older Salvatore since I gave my word I’ll peacefully coexist and allowing him to kill you due to my compulsion would go against the promises we just made each other.  However, I agree that Elena and I should be kept apart for the time being so, Bonnie, skip school for a few hours, and I’ll keep my word.”

I nod and tell him, “I’ll be there.” 

He nods back and then turns and walks across the room, “Well it’s been fun Mate.  See you around.”  He walks out the door and right past a stunned Klaus who turns to look at me after watching his brother walk down the path and asks me, “Did that really just happen?  Did you really just negotiate a peaceful solution with my family’s ‘Happy Homicidal Maniac’?”

I laugh and nod before telling him, “Yeah it happened, now if you could not be here I have to help Jer talk some sense into Elena, and it will go easier if there are no Originals present when we try to do that.”

Klaus grins and says, “Sure, tell Caroline I said hello.”

I frown but refrain from commenting as he walks away.  I turn and help Jer sit up before we both look at Elena who even frozen is obviously very pissed off.  Somehow her nostrils are flaring despite being frozen and if looks could kill I’d be dead right now.  I pat her on the shoulder and tell her, “I was serious Elena, everyone you love and care about would have died if Jer kills Kol.  It would take 144 years but you and Damon would both follow us all into death but not until after you’ve both suffered worse than anyone ever should have to.  I mean Damon pulled his own brother’s heart out of his chest and then 144 years later staked the woman he loved so she wouldn’t feel the pain of burning up in the sunlight.  If you care about no one else remember Jer would die as he stared into your eyes as you strangled him and Damon would do the most selfless thing I’ve ever witnessed and kill you to save you from unnecessarily feeling pain as you killed yourself.  No matter how much I may have hated Damon in the past he doesn’t deserve to suffer like that and neither does Jer.”

Her nostrils aren’t flaring anymore so I unfreeze her head and wait to see what she’ll say.  I don’t have to wait long before she says, “How do you know it wasn’t just a bad dream?”

I sigh and tell her, “Maybe because I dreamed the whole scene I walked into including you about to pull Kol’s arm to the side.  Everything leading up to my freezing everyone was exactly as it was in my ‘dream’ so I’m certain it wasn’t a dream at all.”

Jer turns towards her awkwardly and says, “It was my choice Elena, don’t be angry with her, she just gave us all the opportunity to make informed decisions.”  He turns to look at me and says, “Thanks for that, Bon.  Now can someone help me off this counter so I don’t fall flat on my face?”

Despite the seriousness of the situation I laugh and help him to stand up.  He turns to look at his sister before he says, “I need your word as my sister, ‘Lena, that you won’t go after Kol or Bonnie.  I gave my word and I’ll find a way to kill you myself if you make me break my word.”

Her eyes widen at that but she nods and then says, “I give my word, I won’t go after Kol or Bonnie.”

Jer throws in, “Or any other Original either.  The Mikaelson’s are now officially off limits.”

She sighs but nods and says, “Okay, I give my word that the Mikaelson’s are officially off limits.”

He turns to look at me and says, “You can let her go Bon.”

I nod and release her and watch as she lunges at her brother and tries her best to squish him in a hug.  He laughs and says, “Uh, a little too tight ‘Lena.”

She chuckles and loosens her hold as I turn and walk out the door.  Neither of them try to stop me, but I’m surprised when I get outside and find Kol leaning against my car.

He smiles and says, “It takes a lot to impress me, Darling, but you may have actually managed the feat.”  At my frown he says, “Don’t worry I know you didn’t save me to save _me_ , but I don’t often find myself owing my life to other people so just know I won’t forget and if you have need of a favor just call, but only once so make it count.” 

He hands me a slip of paper and then smirks before saying, “I have a great and deep appreciation and respect for Witches.  I’ve called many my friends and even loved a few, and well I don’t know if you know this but I was a Witch before I was turned.  My siblings were as well.  Even though I lost my Magick when I turned I spent the next thousand or so years learning everything I could about Magick, so if you want help getting your natural powers back and clearing your aura of that black shit the professor has filled your head with and maybe even learn some new Non-Dark Spells I won’t count that as the favor.”

He smiles a warm smile that I’ve never seen on his face before and then says, “If you’re genuinely nice to me I might even give you access to my extensive Grimoire Collection.” 

Is he serious, he wants to help me?  My eyes are wide but I say nothing so he adds, “Yes, Darling, I’m serious, and no it’s not some attempt at tricking you.  I gave my word to peacefully coexist and one thing you should know about my family by now is that if we give our word we usually keep it and the only exception is when to break our word will save a member of our family.  So if you and your merry band keep to our agreement my family will be safe, and I’ll have absolutely no reason to break my word.  I also won’t allow anyone else in my family to break my word so we officially have a truce.”

He shrugs and tells me, “You wouldn’t be the first Witch I helped either because I don’t do well with just sitting around.  I need to keep active and helping a young Witch learn her craft properly has always sufficiently filled that need for activity.  Think about it, Darling, and call me if you want my help.” 

He pauses again then says, “Oh and I was serious about meeting you at the Boarding House tomorrow to lift the compulsion.  8 am sharp, but a word of advice when it comes to dealing with me, I get bored easily and then get into all sorts of trouble so make me wait at your own peril.”

I nod so he grins and says, “Well, until then, Darling” and he walks off towards his house.

I don’t know how long I stand out there just staring at the spot Kol had been but eventually I move and take out my phone putting his contact info into it before getting in my car and heading to the jail.  If I thought it would work I’d already call in that favor and have Kol compel Shane to stop trying to raise Silas, but I know he picked up a few tricks in Tibet, so compulsion won’t work on him.  Therefore, I resign myself to having to kill him myself.  It’s unfortunately the only way to keep the balance even and everyone else alive.

When I arrive at the jail I don’t get out of the car.  I psychically search the building for Shane’s Soul Signature, for lack of a better phrase, and then latch onto it and squeeze until I feel his life slip away.  Then after pausing and having a moment of silence in his memory I head home to mend things with my parents.

Goddess, what a day!   Thank goodness it’s finally over and everyone I care about is still alive, or undead as the case may be.  Let’s hope Kol and his family keeps his word and we all continue to stay that way.

**:::::**

**The End**

**:::::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, what did you think? I'm working on writing the sequel that will be Kol/Bonnie centric but probably also have some Klaus/Caroline and Rebekah/Jeremy thrown in for good measure with a sprinkling of Damon/Elena... if you’re interested in reading it keep your eyes open for it in the near future.


End file.
